Dewkit's Promise
by ApolloKitty
Summary: Long before the Clans, a Clan named DewClan lived by itself, uncomfortably near Twolegs. When the Twolegs tear apart DewClan, will it survive a journey that will take them miles away from their camp? A young cat named Dewkit goes through it all and discovers a power that only StarClan could've given her. [Romance Level is High :3]
1. Alliegances and Prologue

DewClan:

Leader- Duststar- brown tabby tom with lighter stripes, green eyes, and a scar on muzzle and leg (Lighting Light)

Deputy- Stormfall- slim dark gray spotted tabby she-cat with black markings and green eyes the color of pine needles (By: I-really-hope-not)

Medicine Cat- Sunheart- small light ginger tom with green eyes (Lightning Light)

Wolfscar- dusky brown tom with a scar against his permentantly closed eye, darker splotches, and a deep blue eye; medicine cat apprentice (RiverClan Writers)

Warriors-

1\. Stagfoot- large, lithe, ginger tom with golden patches and green eyes (By:Animal4Life)

(App: Bouncepaw)

2\. Russetbreeze- Tall and lanky russet tom with black paws and muzzle and black mottling his back; bright green eyes (By: I-really-hope-not)

(App: Spiderpaw)

3\. Thistleflight- gray tabby tom with amber eyes (By: Redwut)

(App: Amberpaw)

4\. Bushtail-dark gray spotted tabby tom with lushe green eyes and an extremely bushy tail (RiverClan Writers)

5\. Birchnose- cream tom with black muzzle and paws; brown eyes (I-really-hope-not)

6\. Skyflight- silver bengal tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (RiverClan Writers)

7\. Dustcloud-white tom with pale brown speckle clusters on his back and green eyes (RiverClan Writers)

8\. Whitetail- dark gray tom with a white tail and green eyes (RiverClan Writers)

9\. Speckleleap- dark gray speckled tom with blue eyes (RiverClan Writers)

10\. Dappledleaf- dappled calico she-cat with honey-gold eyes (RiverClan Writers)

11\. Frizzypelt- frizzy-furred white tom with pale grey paws and ears, amber eyes (Tawnypelt37)

12\. Frosteddew- Light grey tom with white specks on face and tail, frosty very dark blue eyes (Tawnypelt37)

Apprentices-

1\. Amberpaw- red furred she-cat with amber eyes (By: Redwut)

2\. Bouncepaw- orange tabby tom with dark brown eyes (The-Curtain-Will-Fall)

3\. Spiderpaw- dark black she-cat with orange patches, one white paw, and hazel eyes (The-Curtain-Will-Fall)

Queens-

1\. Dawnpetal- gray she-cat with distinctive dappled coat (Mate: Frosteddew)

Kits:

1\. Dewkit- beautiful light gray she-cat with black specks dappling her pelt with ice blue eyes

2\. Sorrelheart- dark brown-tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes (Mate:Stagfoot) (By: Animal4Life)

Kits:

1\. Waspkit- ginger tom with blue eyes (By: Animal4Life)

2\. Briarkit- small, light, brown-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (By:Animal4Life)

3\. Skyrunner- tall, slim, long-pelted, silver bengal tabby with black stripes and burning yellow eyes (Mate: Russetbreeze) (By: I-really-hope-not)

Kits:

1\. Ripplekit- long and soft-furred silver she-cat with yellow-green eyes

2\. Moonkit- beautiful silver she-cat with black mottling and muzzle and flaming green eyes

3\. Burnkit-Tall and muscular flaming red tom with a short and thick pelt; eyes are dark gold, and legs and paws are spattered with black.

(All 3 Kits By: I-really-hope-not)

4\. Graytail- dark gray she-cat with a pale-gray silver tail; three dots below a large, clear blue eye; expecting Dustcloud's kits (RiverClan Writers)

Elders-

1\. Coldember- black tom with lighter stripes and cold amber eyes (RiverClan Writers)

2\. Sweetheart- golden she-cat with kind blue eyes (RiverClan Writers)

Rogues-

1\. Olive- dark gray she-cat with white chest fur and yellow-green eyes (Redwut)

Prologue:

A starry she-cat stood in the fields. A sleek ginger tom sat next to her. "Dawnstar," He meowed, "Will the Clan listen?"

Dawnstar snorted. "No, they probably won't, Gingergaze. In the chaos they're about to enter, they won't even realize it's a prophecy."

Gingergaze locked his unusual orange gaze into Dawnstar's. "They'll know," He growled. "Once the kit is born, I will deliver the prophecy to Sunheart."

Dawnstar twitched her ear, and a blurry view of a camp appeared beneath their paws. "The kit has been born." She hissed, and Gingergaze jumped into Sunheart's dreams.

"Sunheart." Gingergaze bowed his head to the medicine cat.

Sunheart's eyes widened. "Gingergaze? Oh, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" He meowed kindly, licking his old mentor's cheek.

Gingergaze's stare was blank. "The dew will protect your Clan."

Sunheart twitched his ear. "What do you mean, Gingergaze?"

Gingergaze repeated the words. Sunheart flattened his ears.

"Oh, don't do this, Gingergaze! The last thing we need is a prophecy! A kit has been born!" He hissed.

Gingergaze let himself fade into the shadows. "The dew will protect your Clan.."


	2. Chapter 1

WELCOME **TO** ** _CHAPTER ONE!_** Sorry it's short. I'm making the next one longer!

 **Note- If you didn't know, Dewkit is the Main Character ;3**

Chapter 1:

Dewkit ran across the nursery, her tail lashing uncontrollably. Ripplekit and Moonkit were after her. Suddenly, a flash of ginger brought her down. At first, Dewkit thought it was Waspkit. The adventurous kit would definitely interrupt an older cat game.

Dewkit then realized it was Burnkit. She purred. "Okay, you got me."

Burnkit's eyes glowed with pride. "Ha! I'm the best warrior ever! I can catch a mouse any day!"

Dewkit took a moment to stare at his red pelt. It looked at though it were flaming, gleaming in the evening sunset. She shook herself slightly.

Eventually, Ripplekit and Moonkit found her. "That was a good game of Warrior and The Mouse!" Moonkit exclaimed.

Burnkit stood next to his sisters. "Yup. Wanna play again?" He asked, his voice full of certainty that he would win again. Dewkit rolled her eyes.

"No, thanks." She meowed, trying her best to ignore the flash of hurt in Burnkit's eyes. "Our apprentice ceremony is tomorrow. We should act like warriors!"

Burnkit hissed. Dewkit knew he was probably loosing his temper once more. "But we really should play Warrior and The Mouse!" He hissed. "It's good practice!"

"Yeah, for you!" Moonkit flashed back.

Ripplekit stayed quiet through the argument, and Dewkit felt sympathy surge through her. Ripplekit had always been the softest cat in the nursery, other than Briarkit. But she was only two moons old. Ripplekit was almost an apprentice!

"Guys!" Dewkit finally interrupted the siblings arguing. "Settle down! Ripplekit and Moonkit, go get some prey. Take Waspkit and Briarkit with you, if Sorrelheart agrees. They should try their first piece of prey."

Ripplekit nodded immediately, flashing Dewkit a grateful glance. Moonkit hesitated before running off after her sister. Burnkit stood, glaring at the entrance.

"Burnkit, we can play if you want." Dewkit mewed softly. She now felt bad for him; he _did_ have to live with two sisters.

Burnkit just grunted. "I'm good." He locked his fiery golden gaze into hers. "Thanks for offering."

Dewkit felt her fur tingle with self-consciousness. Why did Burnkit always have to stare at her like that? It drove her heart crazy.

Dewkit heard her mother's voice calling her. "See you later!" She meowed to Burnkit before running to Dawnpetal.

Dawnpetal sighed. "About time, Dewkit. The sun is going down. You have to sleep early; you apprentice ceremony is tomorrow."

Dewkit felt her stomach churn with excitement. Who would her mentor be? "Okay, mother." She sighed. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Duststar's yowl jolted her awake.

"Oh, Dewkit." Dawnpetal murmured. "Amberpaw's having her warrior ceremony. You can stay here if you-" But Dewkit didn't hear the rest; she was already out of the den and in the crowded clearing.

Dewkit stared at Duststar with awe; he was majestic, standing on the rock seriously. He looked down at Amberpaw.

"Thistleflight, you have trained Amberpaw well. Do you agree of her making as a warrior?" The leader asked.

Thistleflight nodded. "Of course!"

Duststar nodded back. "Okay. I, leader of DewClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. She had trained hard and understood the Warrior Code. Amberpaw, do you pledge to protect DewClan, even at the cost of your life?"

Amberpaw's legs trembled. "I do." She murmured shyly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this night forward, you will be known as Amberblaze. StarClan honors your generosity and bravery, and we honor you as a full member of DewClan. You will sit vigil tonight."

Dewkit stared at Amberblaze with awe as the cats cheered her name. That would be her someday! A fully-grown warrior, maybe even with a mate..

Dewkit realized that Moonkit, Ripplekit, and Burnkit were watching alongside her. She gently backed away from the group, running back into the nursery. Her mother was still outside, along with Skyrunner and Sorrelheart. Only Graytail was in the nursery, but she was sound asleep, her belly round with kits.

Dewkit hopped into her mother's nest, trying to fall asleep. But only when her mother snuggled up next to her was the time she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep


	3. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Dewkit woke to a light-gray paw prodding her gently. She squinted her eyes, realizing it was her father, Frosteddew. "Go away," She mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

Dewkit stood up as Frosteddew didn't give in. "What?" She grumbled, shaking herself.

Frosteddew purred. "Your apprentice ceremony! You don't want to miss it!"

Realization pricked Dewkit's fur. She gave her pelt a few licks before running outside. Who would her mentor be? What would the other apprentices think of her? Would Burnkit, Ripplekit, and Moonkit feel the same way she did?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Duststar's call. Dewkit settled down next to Ripplekit and Moonkit. Where was Burnkit? She spotted him running to them, making a quick stop as he reached her.

"We have four apprentices to make today. Moonkit, step forward." Duststar meowed. Dewkit stared at Moonkit. Who would her mentor be?

"From this day forward, you will be known as Moonpaw. Thistleflight, you have trained Amberblaze well. I expect you to do the same with Moonpaw."

Dewkit purred as Moonpaw touched noses with Thistleflight. "Just when I thought I would get a break," She heard Thistleflight mutter to Moonpaw with amusement.

Ripplekit was paired with Dappleleaf, Burnkit with Bushtail. Dewkit's pelt rippled. Why was she last?

"Dewkit, you will now be known as Dewpaw. Stormfall, you will train Dewpaw." Duststar finally finished.

Dewpaw gaped before touching noses with Stormfall. She had been paired with DewClan's deputy! What luck!

"Dewpaw! Burnpaw! Moonpaw! Ripplepaw!" The cats cheered. Dewpaw spotted Frosteddew and Dawnpetal. Their eyes glowed with pride and love.

"Okay, Dewpaw. Go greet the other apprentices. We can then look at the territory." Stormfall meowed, sitting down. Dewpaw flicked her tail in thankfulness, running to the apprentice's den.

"Guys! We're apprentices!" Moonpaw exclaimed as Dewpaw reached the den. Ripplepaw and Burnpaw nodded enthusiastically. Dewpaw looked at the other two apprentices.

An orange tom bounced around, and Dewpaw caught excitement and energy in his brown eyes. Eventually, he came up to her.

"Hi! I'm Bouncepaw! Nice to meet you!" The orange tom exclaimed, running around her. Dewpaw's eyes widened at his energy. Where did he get it from? She meowed a soft greeting, looking at the other apprentice.

It was a rather pretty black she-cat with orange patches and a white paw. However, her hazel eyes showed annoyance.

"Oh, StarClan, they're more apprentices! I've already had to live with my annoying brother, but now they're more!" She hissed irritably.

Bouncepaw gave Dewpaw an apologetic look. "That's my sister, Spiderpaw. She's rather... Irritable. But she's nice once you get to know her." He meowed.

Dewpaw held back a purr. Bouncepaw and Spiderpaw were littermates, but complete opposites. "Nice meeting you both." She murmured to both the apprentices before turning to her three best friends.

Ripplepaw was giving herself a quick grooming. "I wonder if there's a lake in our territory." She meowed between licks.

"There is!" Burnpaw exclaimed. "Dewpaw and I snuck out of camp once, and it was huge!" He added, giving Dewpaw a naughty glance. Dewpaw purred as she recalled the memory; they had been three moons old. Moonpaw had stubbornly insisted to stay with Ripplepaw.

"We were such bad kits." She purred, recalling how they had also slept in the warriors den when they were two moons. Moonpaw had stayed back because she had been sick, and Ripplepaw had decided to stay with her sister.

"I mean, we don't swim, but maybe our mentors will show us." Moonpaw meowed. At the comment, Ripplepaw stiffened. Dewpaw wondered why, but didn't ask.

Burnpaw twitched his whiskers. "Speaking of mentors, some cat hit the jackpot with a deputy." He meowed, nudging Dewpaw. Dewpaw cuffed his ear playfully, then turned to find her mentor. She was speaking with Bushtail, Dappleleaf, and Thistleflight.

"Hey, I think our mentors will let us tour the territory together!" Moonpaw squealed, her voice high-pitched. Dewpaw's tail rose high in the air, and she ran to the mentors with the other apprentices.

"Your here," Thistleflight growled softly. "We decided to go tour the territory in groups. Moonpaw and Ripplepaw will tour the territory today. Burnpaw and Dewpaw, you'll be touring it tomorrow."

Dewpaw's tail drooped, and her ears flattened. She wanted to see the territory today! She glanced at Burnpaw. He looked dejected, but didn't dare protest to Bushtail.

Dewpaw looked at Ripplepaw and Moonpaw with envy. They were practically jumping out of their fur. Dewpaw kept her jaws shut. _It's good for them._ She told herself. _They've never seen the territory before, unlike Burnpaw and I._

Stormfall must've caught Dewpaw's dejected look. "Go get something to eat and rest." She murmured, then added in a hushed voice, "Then tomorrow, I'll show you the territory with Burnpaw, and I'll organize a patrol for you two."

Dewpaw felt renewed enthusiasm prick her paws. "Thanks, Stormfall." She meowed before following Burnpaw to the fresh-kill pile.

"Showoffs." He muttered, picking a plump rabbit. He turned to Dewpaw. "Wanna share?" He asked smoothly.

Dewpaw purred. "Okay." She meowed, biting into the rabbit. She hadn't tasted it in awhile. She made every bite last on her tongue.

Once the rabbit was finished, Dewpaw gave herself a quick grooming. Her beautiful light gray fur shimmered in the sunlight. She felt eyes burning into her fur. She turned, seeing Burnpaw staring at her. Amusement bubbled up inside of Dewpaw, and she pretended she never saw him, continuing her grooming.

Dewpaw padded into the apprentice's den. She picked an empty nest; Bouncepaw was sleeping peacefully in a nest next to her, which was something Dewpaw wouldn't expect. She scented Burnpaw lying down in a nest next to her's. She tried to fall asleep, but wasn't used to sleeping in the day or without her mother's soft fur brushing against her side.

Dewpaw opened her eyes. Darkness surrounded her. "Did I fall asleep?" She muttered to herself.

A reddish she-cat with ginger patches appeared in front of Dewpaw's eyes. "Who are you?" Dewpaw growled, her heart pounding.

The she-cat hissed. "The dew will protect your Clan in the worst dangers."

Dewpaw felt her pelt ruffle. "I don't even know where I am, who you are, and what that means!" She snarled, trying not to show her fear-scent.

The she-cat growled. "I am Dawnstar, the first leader of DewClan. There is much to know about you. Control, young one."

Dewpaw hissed. "What are you saying?"

Dawnstar repeated the ominous words. "The dew will protect your Clan in the worst dangers."

She slowly dissolved into thin air, and multiple voices repeated her words. "...The worst dangers...dangers...The dew...Clan...The worst dangers..." They echoed. Dewpaw felt her heart pound with horror.

"Stop! Go away!" She screeched, running into darkness. Ground appeared beneath her, and she tripped on a rock. She fell into a hole, and it seemed to never end.

And yet, the words still surrounded her. "The dew will protect your Clan in the worst dangers.." Twolegs surrounded her. They had sharp blades, and they were cutting down trees. And then, screeches filled her ears. Terror pricked Dewpaw as Twolegs ran into their camp, destroying everything.

All the visions left, and the words quieted. She was left alone, in the darkness.

 **What did ya think? I know, I promised to make this one longer. It didn't quite work out. Double Promise to make the next one long!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Warm breath ruffled Dewpaw's neck fur. She jerked awake, panting. She had escaped! The night was over! Only then did she realize that Burnpaw was leaning over her, his eyes impatient and a bit angry.

"About time!" He growled. "I've been waiting forever! We're going to tour the territory, remember?"

Dewpaw felt her ears grow hot as she looked outside. It was sunhigh. "Oh, I'm sorry, Burnpaw! I couldn't sleep all night! Well, I did, but it was-"

Burnpaw whisked his tail in acknowledgment. "Don't explain. Let's just go and find Bushtail and Stormfall."

Dewpaw felt her ears flatten. Was Burnpaw mad at her for waking up late? It hadn't been her fault! She shook herself, trying to let the thought escape her mind.

Dewpaw spotted her mentor sitting with Bushtail impatiently. "About time!" The deputy exclaimed. "It's sunhigh. We won't be able to go on that patrol I promised you."

Dewpaw glanced at Burnpaw daringly. His fur was fluffed up with shock and anger. "We were going to go on a patrol?" He snarled.

Bushtail sighed. "Never mind that. Let's just go and see the territory."

Burnpaw fell into pawstep with Dewpaw. "This is your fault, you know!" He hissed into her ear.

Dewpaw felt anger stir inside her. "It's not my fault I woke up at sunhigh, okay?" She snapped. "I had a dream about-" She cut herself off, not knowing if she should tell Burnpaw. Would he understand her fear?

Burnpaw growled. "What was your dream? Oh, did you catch a big, fat rabbit?"

"No!" Dewpaw scowled. "But I rather wouldn't tell you because at the moment, your being really annoying!" She ran to her mentor before Burnpaw could respond. She didn't want to talk to him at the moment.

Stormfall stopped. "This," She pointed her muzzle to a large lake, "Is The Fishing Lake. Cats of DewClan fish here. We also like to clean ourselves here."

Dewpaw stared at the lake, her eyes wide. She had seen it before when she was a kit, but all of a sudden it seemed huge. She sensed Burnpaw trying to sit next to her. She deliberately turned away from him, looking at her mentor.

"What's next?" She asked.

This time, Bushtail responded. "Now, we're going to SunningPeak. It's the sunniest place in the forest. Afterwards, we'll head to DeadRocks. That's a place you don't want to go to without a mentor."

Stormfall whisked her tail. "Then we'll go to Twoleg Territory, and then we'll view the Rogue Territory."

Dewpaw sighed as Bushtail continued. "The last place we'll see is the DewHills. It's the most beautiful place the camp has ever been. Every cat usually goes there when they want to be by their self or admit their feelings to some cat."

Dewpaw felt light-headed with all the things they had to see. How did Ripplepaw and Moonpaw see it all?

Sunhigh fell to sunset as Dewpaw saw Rogue Territory. "I can't believe we saw all that in less than a day!" She exclaimed.

Stormfall purred. "We still have to see DewHills. Believe me, you don't want to miss it."

Dewpaw followed her mentor through the forest. She went through a few vines, and then beauty struck her. Beautiful light pink trees were planted in light green grass. Blossoms covered the ground. Butterflies flew across fields of different colored flowers.

"It's beautiful." Dewpaw whispered, looking at the terrain in awe.

Bushtail purred. "It definitely is. You can watch this place for awhile. There aren't any threats here. Anyway, I'm going to go back to camp. It's already dark. I'd like to talk to Skyflight."

Stormfall rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. I guess I'll go with you. Should we really leave them here alone?" She asked Bushtail.

Dewpaw felt her fur bristle. She could stay here for awhile! She wasn't a kit!

Bushtail gave a glance towards Burnpaw. "Yes, I think they'll be fine. I'll see you at camp." He meowed, padding away from the two apprentices back to camp.

Dewpaw ran into the fields, beauty striking her heart. She sat next to one of the trees. She tried not to think of Burnpaw.

"Okay, I know I'm a squirrel-brained fool who doesn't deserve your company." A voice murmured from behind Dewpaw. She turned to see Burnpaw crouched at the edge of the hill. His ears were comically flattened like a scolded kit's. He looked up at her with huge eyes, then down again.

"I don't blame you for hating me," he continued ashamedly. "I shouldn't have blamed you for something that probably wasn't your fault. I'm sorry."

Dewpaw couldn't take it. She was shocked that Burnpaw seemed to take a small argument to his heart. It wasn't like him not to be ambitious and prideful. He sounded like an apprentice who ran off to battle a fox and got scolded by his mentor.

"I don't hate you, Burnpaw. Come here, you look as though your about to fall off the hill." Dewpaw beckoned him with her tail, and his eyes lit up as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," he mewed again. "I was being a jerk. It won't happen again."

Dewpaw felt a strange feeling bubble inside her stomach. She was a whisker away from Burnpaw's muzzle. "It's okay." She breathed. "It wasn't a big fight, anyway. But I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. I should've woken earlier so we could've gone on a patrol."

Burnpaw let out a faint purr. "It's alright. I'd never doubt you for a second, you know. Your opinion means the world to me."

Dewpaw felt her stomach churn with self-consciousness. Her ears twitched as Burnpaw continued.

"I think a great deal of you, Dewpaw. Wherever I am, in my nest, in the forest, with my mentor... you are always in my head." He confessed smoothly, not stammering at any part.

Dewpaw couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought Burnpaw must be able to hear it. She felt so different at the moment. Was she falling in love?

"What about you?" Burnpaw prompted gently, which was rather unlike him. "Do you think about me as well?"

Dewpaw felt her heart soar. Did Burnpaw like her? Did she like him? "Yes." She finally whispered. "But we're only apprentices..."

"We won't be apprentices forever!" Burnpaw exclaimed. "There's no harm in thinking about the future. Our future."

For a moment, the world seemed to freeze. Dewpaw felt as though she were in a dream. "Really?" She murmured, her heart soaring through her body.

Dewpaw could've sworn she saw Burnpaw roll his eyes. "Of course." He meowed solemnly. "Ever since we were kits, my feelings towards you were unexplainable. Unbelievable. Your the most beautiful cat I've ever seen, Dewpaw. I'd go anywhere with you, whether you like it or not."

Dewpaw felt her heart burst. How did she ever briefly ignore this handsome cat? She opened her jaws to reply, but a loud meow dragged both their attentions to a bush. Dewpaw realized it was Frosteddew, Amberblaze, Frizzypelt, and Birchnose.

"What are you two doing here at night?" Frizzypelt asked calmly but sternly.

Embarrassment made Dewpaw's ears turn hot. Had these cats been watching them? Hopefully not.

"We were admiring the view." Burnpaw responded in the same tone as Frizzypelt's, his eyes cool. "We were just about to head back to camp."

Dewpaw's father let out a soft growl. "It's late, and Amberblaze would like to lead her first night patrol in peace. Both of you can go back to camp now." He meowed, giving Dewpaw a questioning look.

Dewpaw didn't meet her father's gaze. She knew he would only tease her. "Okay." She responded, running back to camp with Burnpaw.

"You aren't the least bit self-conscious when your around me?" Dewpaw asked Burnpaw, slowing her growing pace.

Burnpaw licked his chest fur. "Sometimes." He admitted roughly. "Only when I catch you staring at me." He added playfully.

Dewpaw felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment, but Burnpaw just purred with laughter. They eventually entered camp, Dawnpetal and Skyrunner hoarding them.

"Where were you?" Skyrunner snapped, licking Burnpaw. "I was worried sick about you both! You shouldn't stay out by yourself at night!"

Dawnpetal hissed in agreement. "I expected better from both of you. What where you doing, anyway?"

Dewpaw glanced at Burnpaw mischievously. "Just exploring DewHills." She meowed innocently, blinking twice. Dawnpetal rolled her eyes, casting a suspicious stare at both the apprentices.

"Go get something to eat, and then kindly rest. I'd like to sleep knowing my kit is safe." Dawnpetal growled, though her tone was softer. Dewpaw licked her mother's cheek before following Burnpaw to the fresh-kill pile.

Burnpaw picked a mouse, and Dewpaw picked a small vole. Burnpaw gave her a questioning stare.

"It's a small piece of prey." He meowed, looking at the small vole.

Dewpaw shrugged. "I'm not that hungry, so this'll be filling." She reassured the red tom before biting into the vole. It tasted a bit odd, but she continued, not caring.

Burnpaw suddenly jerked his head up, his eyes narrowed at SunningHills. At that moment, Ripplepaw bounded up to them, her eyes carrying fear.

"Where's Moonpaw?" She hissed, her eyes wide.

Dewpaw felt her heart turn cold. "Wasn't she with you?" She asked, her voice suddenly trembling.

Burnpaw then yowled with terror. "Moonpaw!" He cried. "Moonpaw's at SunningHills, and she looks like she's about to jump off the tallest hill!"

Cold dread pricked Dewpaw's fur. "What?" She hissed. "Why is she there at night?"

Ripplepaw met her gaze, her eyes carrying cold horror. "She's always wanted to fly," she whispered.

"No.." Dewpaw breathed. She looked at Russetbreeze and Skyrunner. Their eyes carried plain horror.

"Ripplepaw and Burnpaw, you both stay here." Skyrunner hissed. "Dewpaw, come with Russetbreeze and me. We're going to get Moonpaw."

Dewpaw twitched her whiskers. "Why me?" She asked.

Russetbreeze snarled, his eyes carrying fear for his kit. "Because your brave, okay? Now, let's go!"

"I'm going if Dewpaw's going." Burnpaw growled, and his tone didn't invite arguement. But Skyrunner and Russetbreeze were already running to SunningHills. Dewpaw ran after them, Burnpaw following.

When they reached SunningHills, a silver she-cat stood at the edge of a hill. "I believe that I can fly!" She cried.

"Stop!" Dewpaw screeched, but it was too late. Moonpaw had jumped off the hill. Two loud snaps sounded from down below.

Without thinking, Dewpaw ran down the hill, her heart pounding. Did Moonpaw die? How could she live without her?

A lump of fur lay at the bottom. Dewpaw ran to it. A pang of horror broke into her heart as she realized it was Moonpaw. She buried her muzzle into the apprentice's fur. She sensed Burnpaw running down the hill, letting out a sharp cry as he saw Moonpaw.

Suddenly, Moonpaw moved. It was a slight movement. Her chest heaved, and Dewpaw realized she was breathing. They were short and shallow. Blood oozed from both Moonpaw's front legs, and her tail was bent.

"She's alive!" Dewpaw cried, and Skyrunner was by her side in a moment, Russetbreeze following.

"My poor kit. Oh, my sweet, little kit." Sky runner whispered, her eyes clouded with pain and horror. "It's okay, my lovely kit. You'll live." She carried Moonpaw onto her back, blood making her pelt sticky.

Dewpaw felt her paws go numb. Would Moonpaw be okay? She ran back to camp, trying to catch up to Skyrunner. She looked behind her, sadness flicking her grief as she saw Burnpaw dragging his paws with his father, who was trying to comfort the grief-struck apprentice. Dewpaw turned away from them.

"Great StarClan!" Duststar exclaimed in horror as he saw Skyrunner. Dewpaw didn't pay attention as Russetbreeze explained what had happened. Her eyes were on Moonpaw. She was being treated by Wolfscar and Sunheart. Their eyes carried sadness and pain.

Dewpaw couldn't imagine life without Moonpaw. She turned to Burnpaw. His eyes were blank, but his expression carried grief. Ripplepaw sat close beside her father, her eyes misted with grief.

Dewpaw went to Burnpaw. He stared at her blankly. Dewpaw touched her muzzle to his. "She'll be okay." She whispered, but her voice was trembling with fear.

Burnpaw pressed against her flank, and his cheek brushed hers. "I hope so," he breathed, his eyes now carrying grief.

Dewpaw felt her stomach ache with horror. How did such a lovely day turn into a horrifying one?

 **Dewpaw, Moonpaw will live. Hopefully..**


	5. Chapter 4:

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN, LIKE, A MONTH! Here's Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4:

Dewpaw woke to Ripplepaw's whining. She sighed, touching her muzzle to the apprentice's head softly. It had been a quarter-moon since Moonpaw's injury, but she was barely improving. Her tail had straightened, and one of her front legs was as good as new, but her other front leg remained crippled.

Dewpaw poked her head inside Sunheart's den. Wolfscar was sitting next to Moonpaw, his good eye carrying sadness.

"Wolfscar, is her leg improving?" Dewpaw asked, worried. Moonpaw was fast asleep.

Wolfscar sighed warily. "No, it isn't. It may be crippled permanently, but it may heal. Give it time, Dewpaw."

Dewpaw sighed, turning to leave the den. She was greeted by Stormfall, Bushtail, and Burnpaw. Stormfall and Bushtail looked stern, while Burnpaw stilled had that blank look on his face.

"Dewpaw, we've been looking for you forever. We'd like you to go on a hunting patrol." Stormfall declared, her voice strong.

Dewpaw felt her stomach grow sick. How was she supposed to go hunt while one of her best friends lay in a den, crippled? "Stormfall, I really don't want to hunt," Dewpaw mumbled, feeling the mouse she had earlier rise to her throat.

Bushtail lashed his tail. "Do as Stormfall says, Dewpaw. I know your grieving for Moonpaw, but Burnpaw is managing fine."

Dewpaw felt her stomach churn even more. She couldn't go hunting! Not when Moonpaw lay crippled! "Please," she whispered. "I don't feel well." And it was true; she felt sick to her stomach.

Burnpaw let out a low growl towards Stormfall. "I think Dewpaw should take the day off. If she says she doesn't feel well, then she doesn't." His voice was loud but empty, carrying no feeling but a flicker of pain and grief.

Stormfall finally sighed. "Fine. Dewpaw, you can take today off. I want you to see Wolfscar or Sunheart if you feel so ill."

Dewpaw nodded, but when the three cats left, she sat down. She couldn't go and see Moonpaw again. She hated seeing her leg, how it didn't move. Instead, she tried to soothe her stomach.

She heard Duststar's pawsteps coming toward her. "Dewpaw, you should be in Sunheart's den. Stormfall told me you didn't feel well."

Dewpaw felt like clawing her leader to shreds. Didn't anyone understand how hurt Moonpaw was? Didn't anyone care?

"I'll do what I want," she hissed, then flattened her ears with embarrassment. Did she just say that to her leader.

Instead of punishing her, Duststar recoiled slightly, as if he couldn't believe those words came out of Dewpaw's mouth. "Okay... I do expect you to visit Sunheart, though."

Dewpaw nodded slightly, but didn't move as Duststar left. She thought about Burnpaw and Ripplepaw. Skyrunner and Russetbreeze, how much they were probably grieving right now. How much they probably regretted telling Moonpaw stories about cats that fly.

Her thought drifted to Burnpaw. She could almost see his gleaming red fur in front of her. She closed her eyes, remembering how he had confessed his feelings to her. At the moment, it was as if it had never happened.

The knot in her stomach loosened as she thought of Burnpaw's words again and again. _You are the most beautiful cat I've ever seen, Dewpaw..._

"Dewpaw!" A voice snapped Dewpaw out of her thoughts. She looked up, seeing no one. She looked around her. A tom scent roamed around her.

"Dewpaw, something is coming. Something horrible. Remember: The dew will protect your Clan."

Dewpaw felt her heart beat with fear as she heard the same words Dawnstar had said. Where was this voice coming from? She looked around, turning in circles, eyes wide.

"I am Gingergaze, the mentor of Sunheart. Dewpaw, I trust you. But know this; something is coming."

Dewpaw hissed, her back arching. "What do you mean? What's coming? Where are you?"

"What in StarClan are you doing, Dewpaw?" A booming voice hissed. Dewpaw realized it was Stormfall.

"I was-wasn't there..? Did you hear-" Dewpaw stammered.

Stormfall hissed again. "I don't know what's gotten into you today, Dewpaw, but I don't like it. You'll go tend the elders, because it looks like you feel fine!"

Burnpaw stood next to her, giving Dewpaw an apologetic look. Dewpaw felt her teeth bare at Stormfall.

"I'm fine! You don't understand! You don't know what I've been hearing or dreaming!" She felt her tail swish from side to side angrily.

Stormfall growled, her voice on a deep edge. "Don't argue with me, Dewpaw. Go help Sweetheart and Coldember. Now."

Dewpaw felt her heart turn cold, and it slowly shattered into pieces. "But-"

"Dewpaw!" Stormfall snarled, her eyes blazing with disbelief. Dewpaw recoiled, running to the Elder's Den. She felt her throat tighten. Why didn't she get it? Couldn't she hear the voice?

She heard Stormfall's loud mutters of shock across the camp. "She's so angry... don't understand why... doesn't make... do you think she's okay... can't believe what she's turned into..."

Dewpaw felt her eyes blur as her own mentor turned against her. "You don't get it," she whispered to herself. "You don't know what it's like to have your best friend crippled. You don't know what it's like to dream about cats. You don't know what it's like to see a tom you love, but he's suffering through grief. You don't know what it's like to hear voices no cats can hear. None of you do."

Her little speech to herself stayed in her mind for awhile as she removed the ticks from Coldember and Sweetheart. Both elders talked to each other about the day, as if it had no flaws. As if everything was normal. As if no cat was injured or hurt inside.

Dewpaw went back to the Apprentice's Den. Spiderpaw and Bouncepaw slept with each other. Burnpaw slept with Ripplepaw. Dewpaw padded into her cold nest, and slowly fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Dewpaw woke up groggily. Her head ached, and she felt her body shake as sunlight and loud noises arose from outside the den. She felt dizzy and hot. She blearily looked around. Every cat was outside, chanting names loudly, making Dewpaw's head ache even more.

"Spiderfire! Bouncespirit! Spiderfire! Bouncespirit!" The cats cheered. Dewpaw padded out of the den, trying to block out all the sunlight that gleamed towards her. She remembered yesterday with a flash of pain. She crouched, letting herself pant occasionally.

She then realized that Spiderpaw and Bouncepaw had become warriors. At the moment, she didn't care; she felt like the sun was melting her body. She didn't understand what was wrong with her.

"Hey, Dewpaw!" Bouncespirit exclaimed. "I'm a warrior now!"

Spiderfire rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but we should practice for the vigil tonight. So shut up!"

Both littermates left, and Dewpaw stood up warily. Burnpaw came padding up to her with Ripplepaw. They both looked more energetic than yesterday.

"Dewpaw! Sunheart says that Moonpaw's leg is healing!" Ripplepaw exclaimed.

Burnpaw nodded in agreement. "She's going to get better!"

Dewpaw murmured her relief, which was being choked off by pain. She felt Burnpaw's gaze leave a mark on her damp pelt.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sniffing her.

Dewpaw felt the world spin as she jumped back. "I'm just a bit groggy, that's all," she breathed faintly.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Ripplepaw butted in. "Burnpaw told me what happened between you and Stormfall."

Dewpaw opened her jaws to reply, but was suddenly interrupted by Stormfall's presence. "Today, we are going hunting." She growled.

"Stormfall, I really don't feel we-"

"You said that yesterday!" Stormfall snapped. "You will go hunting with Bushtail, Dappleleaf, Ripplepaw, Burnpaw, and me. No arguements."

Burnpaw stepped in. "I honestly think that she's telling the truth. Her scent is-"

Stormfall growled. Dewpaw could tell that she was a bad mood. "She is fine! Now, let's go hunting!"

Dewpaw groggily followed the hunting patrol. Her head ached as birds chirped loudly. Even the wind bothered her ears.

"Dappleleaf and Ripplepaw, go check The Fishing Lake. I'm sure the fish are swimming happily. Bushtail, Dewpaw, and Burnpaw, follow me. We're going to SunningPeaks. They're rabbits there." Stormfall explained.

Dewpaw felt the world spin again, and she took a step back. "Stormfall, please. Let me go back to camp. I don't-"

"No!" Stormfall snarled, her voice saying that there was no room for arguing. "You will not go back to camp! Yesterday, you didn't even go to Sunheart! So today, you will not make up excuses. You are a good hunter, and we need prey!"

Dewpaw felt fatigue making her pelt damper than it was before. She followed Stormfall, trying hard not to stumble.

"A rabbit!" Stormfall whispered as they reached SunningPeaks. "Dewpaw, I want you to catch it."

Dewpaw felt like shaking her head. She couldn't imagine the ache that would be sent through her head when she leaped. But Stormfall was in no mood for arguing, so she crept up on the rabbit. She realized she would have to run. She gave into the chase. The world spun. Everything hurt her mind. Dizziness surrounded Dewpaw. She leaped, and like she predicted, a searing pain leaped into her head. She missed, and instead hit the ground hard. Her head ached, and she lay on her side, panting with pain.

"You could've caught that!" Stormfall hissed. "What is wrong with you? Why aren't you trying your hardest?"

Dewpaw tried to respond, but no words came out. Instead, she stood up, feeling her body jerk. She retched up the vole she had ate. Then she collapsed again, panting.

Burnpaw hissed with horror, and Bushtail ran to her side. "Dewpaw?" He asked with terror. She felt the senior warrior's muzzle touch her aching head. "She's hot. Stormfall, she is sick! You should've listened to her!"

Dewpaw tried to open her eyes to see her mentor's reaction, but felt her body jerk again. She swallowed back more of the vole that was still in her stomach.

Burnpaw was snarling at Stormfall. "Couldn't you see she was sick? And then you send her running after a rabbit! What kind of a mentor are you?"

Dewpaw felt her ears ring, and she opened her eyes weakly. What happened to her? Why was she so sick? She felt her body getting thrown on top of Bushtail. Her stomach churned, and she fell off deliberately.

"Please," she rasped. "Let me walk myself. I'll just puke again if I get carried."

Burnpaw came running up to her. "You can't walk, Dewpaw," he whispered. His voice was thick with fear for her. "If your going to walk, then lean on me."

Dewpaw felt warmth surge through her as she leaned on Burnpaw. She looked at Stormfall. Her face was full of shame and terror. Dewpaw then felt her body jerk again, and she stood away from Burnpaw, puking again.

Bushtail sighed with worry. "It's okay, Dewpaw. We're almost at camp."

Dewpaw felt her eyes close as she reached camp. Her stomach felt empty. She collapsed into the ground, her head aching. The sunlight didn't help. She heard Sunheart's worried meow.

"She has a really bad fever, and from the looks of it, an aching headache. You should've sent her straight to me when you saw her like this. Didn't any of you see her condition?"

Dewpaw heard Burnpaw's accusing meow. "I did, but Stormfall insisted that she hunt. Dewpaw asked her again if she could go back to camp, but Stormfall just hissed and wouldn't let her return."

Sunheart shook his head with shock and anger. "Wolfscar, take care of Dewpaw. She has it bad. Stormfall, your coming with me to see Duststar."

And just like that, Dewpaw went unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5:

**Oh maw StarClan.**

 **Yes, it is the 5th Chapter of Dewkit's Promise! I AM SO SORRY I haven't updated in forever. Yes, this is a short chapter, so I SWEAR by StarClan that the next one will be LONGGG**

Chapter 5:

Dewpaw woke to Moonpaw leaning over her. "Your awake!" Her best friend exclaimed with relief.

The dizziness in Dewpaw's head had faded, and the tightness in her stomach had dissolved. "Yeah," Dewpaw murmured, trying to think of what happened.

It all came back to her with a jolt. Stormfall had gone with Sunheart. Dewpaw was in Wolfscar's den. She looked at the Medicine Cat Apprentice. He sat, sorting herbs blankly.

"How are you feeling?" Moonpaw asked. "Say your okay, because I'm sick of seeing Burnpaw come in here every other moment just to check on you!" Her voice was full of energy. Dewpaw glanced at Moonpaw's leg. It almost looked fully healed.

"Better," Dewpaw meowed, flexing her claws. She quickly looked outside. It was sunhigh; Stormfall was nowhere in sight.

A sinking feeling reached Dewpaw's stomach. Had Stormfall been punished? Hopefully not.

Moonpaw's pelt brushed against her's; Dewpaw was glad her friend could get up and walk now. "It's been a day, Dewpaw." Moonpaw murmured. "Stormfall's been punished, but it's nothing horrible."

Guilt hit Dewpaw's stomach, and the pain was almost worse than the sickness that had overcome her. "It's my fault," she growled. "I said the day before that I wasn't feeling well, and I guess I lied. The next day, I actually didn't feel well. It's not Stormfall's fault. I'm going to talk to Duststar."

Moonpaw's tilted her head with doubt. "Are you sure? I mean, her punishment isn't all that bad. She just has to tend to the elders and can't act like a deputy. For a week."

Dewpaw hissed. "No. It isn't her fault. I'll see you later, Moonpaw." Dewpaw touched her muzzle to her's before leaving. She spotted Burnpaw dozing next to Ripplepaw. She ran past them, going to Duststar's den. "Duststar?" She mewed, expecting a quick response.

Murmurs filled the den before a clear response. "Come in."

Dewpaw padded in the den, her fur rippling as she saw Spiderfire. But her eyes weren't full of annoyance; they were filled with affection. Duststar's eyes also had the same look. Dewpaw gulped, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Um, Duststar? Make I speak to you in private?" She asked, her voice having a slight tremble as she caught Spiderfire's gaze. A wave of anger hit the affection in her gaze. She opened her jaws to protest, but Duststar murmured something in her ear, making her leave.

"Yes, Dewpaw?" Duststar meowed, his tone soft.

Dewpaw quickly explained what she had said to Moonpaw. Duststar nodded with understanding.

"I see. It would make sense for Stormfall to push you to your limits. She'll be unpunished now. Dewpaw, I'll let you go. You've already suffered a sickness. Go rest for awhile. I'll send you on a night patrol later tonight."

Dewpaw dipped her head with gratefulness, then ran back to the apprentice's den. Burnpaw was now awake; his eyes lit as he saw her. He ran up to her, touching his muzzle to her's. "Dewpaw!" He purred, his tail lashing uncontrollably from side to side.

Dewpaw purred back, batting his ear. "Hi! I'm feeling better. Duststar said I could go on night patrol. Wanna come?"

Burnpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I do!"

Dewpaw flicked her tail in acknowledgment, then went to Sunheart, who allowed her to stay in the apprentice's den.

Dewpaw spotted Stormfall padding to her. Her head was hung like a kit's. "Dewpaw, I'm sorry for what I did the other day. You didn't have to get me out of my punishment. I should've realized how ill you were."

Dewpaw twitched her ear. "It's okay." She murmured.

Stormfall then purred. "We're going on a night patrol soon. I'm taking you, Burnpaw, Bushtail, and Whitetail."

Dewpaw nodded, her mind drifting off to Spiderfire and Duststar. Were they mates?

"Have you seen Duststar's gaze when he looks at Spiderfire?" Stormfall asked, reading Dewpaw's mind.

Dewpaw purred a yes. "I think they're mates."

Stormfall purred again. "I bet they are."

Dewpaw then paused. "Do you have a mate?" She asked.

Stormfall's eyes darkened, and she looked away. "I did," she murmured. "His name was Nettleblaze. He got taken by Twolegs when I had become deputy."

Dewpaw felt her heart shatter for her mentor. Every cat in DewClan knew how close the Twolegs were to their territory. Sometimes, they even invaded their territory. But they had never gone into camp.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should find a new mate," Dewpaw meowed.

Stormfall shook her head, smiling. "No way! These toms don't get me. And I want to keep a part of Nettleblaze in my heart."

Dewpaw nodded, touched her muzzle to her mentor's before saying goodbye. She quickly took a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and took it to Ripplepaw. "Share?" She asked.

Ripplepaw shook her head good-naturedly. "No, thanks. I prefer fish."

Dewpaw just sighed, looking at Burnpaw. He was talking to Amberblaze smoothly. The she-cat purred every now and then. Dewpaw felt envy creep up on her. She thought Burnpaw liked her, not Amberblaze! She dragged her squirrel to Waspkit and Briarkit instead, trying to push Burnpaw out of her mind. _He's just being friendly,_ she assured herself mentally.

"For us?" Briarkit squealed, digging into the big piece of prey. Waspkit grunted his thanks through squirrel. Dewpaw shared with the two kits, twitching her ear as Sorrelheart nodded her thanks.

Dewpaw padded away from the five-month old kits, lying down. She looked at Burnpaw again. He was purring with Amberblaze happily. Dewpaw choked down the jealousy which was bubbling up inside of her. "It's nothing," she whispered to herself, "nothing at all. Burnpaw's just friends with Amberblaze. Nothing else."

"Nothing else what?" A voice startled Dewpaw, and she turned around, relieved to see Whitetail, a young tom who was very playful and witty.

"Nothing," Dewpaw murmured. "Your coming on patrol with me, right?"

Whitetail purred. "Yeah I am! It's gonna be awesome! But," he lowered his voice playfully, "Stormfall's gonna be there, so I have to act serious. Someday, I'm gonna be a great senior warrior."

Dewpaw purred with amusement. "Someday."

Whitetail's eyes gleamed as he padded beside Dewpaw. "Let's go to Stormfall. It's moonhigh."

Dewpaw nodded, running to Stormfall. She waited for Bushtail and Burnpaw. Dewpaw could've sworn she saw a look of jealousy towards Whitetail. Dewpaw gaped inwardly. Was Burnpaw jealous of her being friends with Whitetail? They were only friends!

"Let's go," Bushtail interrupted Dewpaw's shocked thoughts. "Dewpaw and Burnpaw, I'm sure you can manage to cover the DewHills border. Don't get into trouble."

Stormfall nodded in agreement. "Bushtail, go with Whitetail to check the Rogue Territory border. I'll do the Twolegs."

Dewpaw fell in step with Burnpaw, who looked envious. He turned to Dewpaw. "Why are you becoming so close to Whitetail?" He blurted out.

Dewpaw flattened her ears. "For the love of StarClan, we are only friends! Besides, your the one mooning over Amberblaze! Maybe she should be your mate!"

Burnpaw let out a low snarl. "What if I told you that we are only friends?" His voice was full of anger and jealousy. "And maybe I don't want to be her mate!"

Dewpaw felt fury bubble up inside of her. They couldn't be just friends! She had seen the purrs they had shared together. "Maybe I don't want to be Whitetail's mate!" She hissed.

Burnpaw's gaze turned hard. "Maybe I don't ever want to be your mate!" He screeched, his voice full of annoyance and anger.

Ice cold claws raked Dewpaw's heart to shreds. "But you said those things over here, at DewHills-"

Burnpaw scowled. "Now I take it back. I now realize how much of a... a _mouse-brain you_ are!"

Pain and hurt flashed through Dewpaw's stomach, and she backed away. Her ears flattened with despair. "Then if that's the way you feel, maybe you shouldn't ever have feelings for me," she whispered.

Burnpaw scoffed. "As if I ever did."

Dewpaw felt her eyes blur with loss. Did Burnpaw really feel that way? She looked into his eyes. They were icy cold, dead serious. "I don't want to talk to you ever again!" Dewpaw hissed, her voice cracking. "If I mean nothing to you, let it be that way! Go be mates with Amberblaze!"

Burnpaw's gaze flickered with regret for less than a heartbeat. It then filled with hate. "I will mate no cat. And I will _never_ mate you!" He turned, running back to camp in long, neat strides.

Pain hit Dewpaw in the heart again. She had just lost Burnpaw.

Her one love, gone.

 **A silly argument about toms and she-cats literally ruined their friendship and loaf 3: Who's fault is it?**

Little Note for Understanding: Squirrelflight and Bramblestar and Ashfur. Dewpaw and Burnpaw and Whitetail. (Cough Squirrel fight with Bramble, Ash x Squirrel [puke] But all make up and be happy and rainbows. Sooo Squirrel = Dew Bramble = Burn Ash = White

Get it?


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: This Chapter is very Sad. Dewpaw will be going through hard times starting now.**

 **You have been warned...**

Chapter 6:

Two days had passed since Dewpaw's fight with Burnpaw. She had ignored him completely, and so had he. Cats had noticed. Dewpaw was surprisingly getting closer to Whitetail then she thought she would. But she knew he wouldn't be her mate. Just close friends.

"Dewpaw!" Stormfall called her. "We're going on a patrol to view Twoleg territory. They've gotten awfully close to camp, and we need to view their progress. Go get Birchnose. He'll come with us too."

Dewpaw nodded, then hesitated. She wanted Whitetail to come with her. "Can Whitetail come?" She asked.

Stormfall's expression changed to surprise and curiosity. "It's always been you and Whitetail lately. You haven't gone anywhere with Burnpaw. Maybe I should bring him along-"

"No!" Dewpaw hissed. "I mean, No, it's fine. I'll go get Birchnose."

As the three cats exited the camp, horror filled through Dewpaw's stomach. She already saw Twolegs, and they weren't even close to Twolegplace.

"They're so close to camp!" Birchnose hissed with terror. "And what are they doing?"

A wave of more horror bounded into her as she saw Twolegs carrying silver weapons with sharp ends. They brought it near the Dawn Tree, the tree named after Dawnstar.

A loud, horrifying noise began to fill the air, and after moments, a crashing sound hit the ground.

Stormfall gasped with despair. "The Dawn Tree!" She screeched as the tree fell to the ground. The Twolegs put it in a monster with a big, hollow behind.

And then they scurried off.

Dewpaw ran to the spot where the tree had been cut down, and a big stump remained in it's place. Terror hit Dewpaw in the head. The Twolegs had cut down the Dawn Tree!

Birchnose hissed with pain. "The Twolegs took The Dawn Tree!"

Stormfall looked dizzy with horror. She shook her head. "We have to tell Duststar."

Dewpaw felt her stomach churn as she entered camp. She went to Duststar's den with Birchnose and Stormfall. Duststar sat, listening to what the three cats had to say.

"What?" Duststar hissed with horror. "They just... cut it down?"

Stormfall nodded, then let Dewpaw and Birchnose leave. Dewpaw knew she wanted to privately talk to her Leader.

Whitetail came to greet her softly, his eyes sparkling. "Hi Dewpaw! Wanna go hunting? I'm sure Stormfall will let you-"

"No, I'm good," Dewpaw cut him off abruptly, not looking at the tom. She felt the absence of Burnpaw sting her heart. Only he would understand the pain she was going through at the sight of the Dawn Tree being cut down.

Whitetail tilted his head. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Dewpaw didn't want to say anything. Whitetail wouldn't understand. "Nothing. I'm sure Duststar will announce it later."

Whitetail just gave her a look of curiosity before padding away. Dewpaw stared at Burnpaw, her stomach flipping over. She suddenly wished she was with him right now. The red tom was talking with Moonpaw, though his eyes were blank and empty.

Dewpaw looked away, bumping into Ripplepaw. She murmured her apology. Ripplepaw sat down in front of her.

"I heard what happened between you and Burnpaw," the silver she-cat murmured. "Don't worry, he can be a jerk at times. He'll probably be coming crawling back to you in no time."

Dewpaw shook her head. "I doubt it. Anyway, it doesn't really matter."

Ripplepaw tilted her head slightly. "I thought it did. I mean, you two were getting closer..."

Dewpaw hissed. She didn't want to talk about Burnpaw. It made her heart ache more. "No, we were not!" She hissed, making Ripplepaw recoil. "We had been friends, but I doubt it now!"

Ripplepaw let out a shuddered sigh as Dewpaw calmed down. "Okay. I'm going hunting with Dappleleaf. See you."

Dewpaw looked at Duststar, who let out a call, stopping Ripplepaw.

"Cats of DewClan! The Dawn Tree has been cut down! Twolegs have ripped it away from the earth!"

Gasps of horror emerged from the crowd of cats. Dewpaw felt her fur spike as she heard the horrible words again. Why did the Twolegs even have to cut it down?

Duststar sighed. "There is nothing we can do about it now. Anyway, on a happier note, Waspkit and Briarkit are ready to become apprentices.

"Waspkit, you will now be known as Wasppaw. Birchnose, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will train Wasppaw.

"Briarkit, you will now be known as Briarpaw. Speckleleap, you will train Briarpaw. This Clan meeting is now dismis-"

A cat screeched. Dewpaw turned, terror entering the depths of her heart as she saw Twolegs enter the camp.

"Twolegs have invaded!" Stormfall screeched. "Run! Make sure no cat is left behind!"

Dewpaw felt her heart race with horror. She watched as Twolegs opened their mouths. They had green pelts, and their hands reached out to some cats.

"Run!" Dewpaw hissed at Wasppaw and Briarpaw, but the two new apprentices were with Sorrelheart and Stagfoot, running out of camp.

Dewpaw looked at the cats. No cat had been taken by the Twolegs yet. The only cats left in camp were Duststar, Stormfall, Sunheart, and Burnpaw.

Horror hit Dewpaw as Sunheart got taken by the Twoleg. "Sunheart!" Duststar screeched, but Sunheart was already in the Twoleg's hands. It put Sunheart in a cage.

"Run!" Stormfall hissed as the Twolegs destroyed their camp.

Dewpaw fled, her heart racing.

The three cats made their way to the group of Clan cats. Duststar snarled. "Follow my lead! Run like you've never run before!"

Graytail hissed with pain, Dustcloud by her side. "She can't run!" The tom exclaimed.

"Then carry her!" Stormfall snapped back.

The group of cats fled, following Duststar.

The Clan cats rested in a big den. Duststar then announced that Sunheart had been taken.

"What?" Wolfscar hissed. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"We couldn't." Burnpaw growled.

Dewpaw looked at her mentor. Her eyes were clouded and distant. Dewpaw guessed she was thinking of Nettleblaze and how he also got taken.

"Is every cat okay?" Duststar asked. The cats looked around.

Dewpaw immediately looked for her mother. She saw her father, but her mother was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Dawnpetal?" Dewpaw hissed with fear, her heart racing. Surely her mother hadn't been injured in the chaos?

Frosteddew let of a cry of terror. Pain clouded Dewpaw's gaze as she ran to her father. Horror hit Dewpaw in the heart, blinding her vision, making her stumble.

Dawnpetal lay on the ground, paw marks staining her pelt. Her leg was twisted horribly, and her flesh was ripped off in multiple places. Her spine looked broken.

"Dawnpetal!" Dewpaw screamed, her heart beating so fast she couldn't think. She wasn't dead. She wasn't dead.

"She's dead," Frosteddew's voice was a mere whisper of pain and loss.

"She isn't. She's not dead!" Dewpaw snarled. She wanted to believe it. She desperately wanted to.

Cats crowded around Dawnpetal's body. "She must've gotten held back in the crowd of cats," a cat murmured.

"We must've stepped on her when she tripped or something," another cat whispered.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore!" Dewpaw screeched. "She's dead, and it's all of your faults!" Her eyes blurred, and tears escaped from her eyes, damping her cheeks. Her mother was dead.

Duststar looked at the cats. "This is a horrible loss for us. We've lost two cats today. Dewpaw, Frosteddew, and Skyrunner will bury Dawnpetal. She was a great warrior and mother."

Dewpaw felt her legs shake with pain. Her mother's scent swarmed around her. "I'm always with you, my lovely kit," her mother's voice breathed in her ear. "But remember; the Dew will protect your Clan."

"What idiotic Dew?" Dewpaw burst, knowing her mother was in StarClan. "What are these dumb words you keep saying to me? Your dead now! How will I go on without you?"

Cats stared at her. "She's just feeling grief," a cat whispered.

Frosteddew's pelt brushed against her's. Her father's eyes carried pain as he buried Dawnpetal.

Dewpaw wanted to be alone. Why did her mother have to die? She remember how she had always looked after, how she had taken care of her, how she had always said she loved her. Dewpaw padded slowly to a grassy spot where it was lonely.

Burnpaw's scent filled the air. Dewpaw normally would've been delighted to scent his scent. But now, her mother was dead. Burnpaw wasn't on her mind. He was the last tom she wanted to think about.

"Dewpaw..." Burnpaw started, but his voice was sort of trembled. It had to be the first time Dewpaw heard him not talk smoothly. But it didn't matter. She didn't care.

"Don't talk to me," Dewpaw choked out. "Your the last cat I want to talk to right now. So go away."

Burnpaw sighed. "I'm sorry your mother died, Dewpaw. And.. and I'm sorry for saying all the things I said to you. I do like you, I was just jealous.."

Dewpaw turned to him, facing him. His eyes were full of pain. Dewpaw felt her own eyes blur again. "I don't even want a mate anymore, Burnpaw. I don't want you or any cat. I want Dawnpetal." Her voice shook, and she turned away from him and lay down, trying to sleep. She didn't want to think.

But Burnpaw didn't leave. He padded next to her and lay down next to her, providing her warmth. Dewpaw wanted to back away abruptly, but the urge to give in was stronger.

And just like that, she fell into a sad yet comfy sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hai! Sorry for the late update! Getting busy with school almost starting :D Anyway, here is Chapter 7, and Oh My StarClan, the ending is pretty intense XD**

Chapter 7:

Dewpaw woke, blinking her eyes blearily. She felt a pang of confusion consume her for a moment. Why couldn't she feel moss under her belly? Maybe a cat had changed her nest-

It all came back to Dewpaw with a painful hit to the heart. Their Clan had been demolished. Destroyed. Dawnpetal was dead. Dewpaw looked to her side. Burnpaw was sleeping comfortably, his paws flexing slightly, his tail curled neatly on the grass. For a moment, a rush of affection lit her grief-filled heart. She had always gotten into dumb arguments with Burnpaw. But their bond wouldn't ever break.

The warmth soon was washed away by the strong grief. Dawnpetal was still dead. Nothing would ever be right.

Dewpaw spotted her father sitting at the edge of the temporary territory. His eyes were still filled with pain and despair; his pelt was unkempt, and his ears were flat with misery. Dewpaw wanted Frosteddew to be happier. Happier than her, at least. She got up slowly, making sure not to wake up Burnpaw, and padded up to her father.

"Frosteddew.." Dewpaw started, not knowing what to say to the great cat. She herself was speechless, and her throat soon tightened as the image of her beautiful mother filled her head. She just sat with her father in silence, though it wasn't awkward. It was as though they were comforting each other silently. It had been a strange feeling, but at the same time, it filled Dewpaw with warmth.

Frosteddew eventually opened his jaws to speak. "I can't stop thinking about her, Dewpaw," he whispered, pain in his croaked voice. "She was amazing. And an amazing mother."

Dewpaw nodded. "She was. I wish she wasn't dead."

"Well, we can't undo what's been done. Go speak with Stormfall. Perhaps she'll take you hunting or something." Frosteddew looked away, his tail-tip flicking restlessly. Dewpaw just dipped her head, going to her mentor. She tried hard not to think of her dead mother.

Stormfall sat, licking her paw blankly. Dewpaw looked at her. Stormfall continued licking her paw distantly.

"Er... Hi Stormfall," Dewpaw greeted hesitantly.

Stormfall continued licking her paw.

"Uh, Stormfall?"

Nothing.

"Stormfall!"

That snapped Stormfall out of her weird trance. "What?" She looked up, her eyes alarmed, her back fur rising.

"Umm, are you okay?" Dewpaw asked.

Stormfall's fur settled, and her eyes calmed down. "Y-yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking... It was almost like a dream, but real. And I'm not sleeping. It was so..."

Dewpaw felt her tail flick awkwardly. "Um, what was your... vision?"

"It was a TwolegPlace den. I saw a... a gray tom come out. He looked plump and tired. He just... he looked so familiar," Stormfall shook her head. "Never mind. I was going to take you hunting. Want anyone else to come?"

Dewpaw liked how Stormfall wasn't being sympathetic to her about her mother's death. It felt good to not have another cat ringing the reminder of her mother being dead.

"Perhaps Whitetail?" Stormfall pushed the subject a bit further.

Dewpaw felt her heart flip. Not Whitetail. "Um, actually, if we could, I'd like to bring Burnpaw with me." Dewpaw felt herself smile inwardly.

Stormfall's eyes widened with surprise. "Burnpaw?" She repeated, stunned. She then shook herself. "Okay, I'll get Bushtail. Go get Burnpaw. I saw that lazy tom sleeping away in that grassy area."

Dewpaw nodded. She hadn't really said sorry to Burnpaw. She ran to him. He was still sleeping, though his paws were thrashing wildly, and his tail lashed uncontrollably.

Dewpaw nudged him awake. Burnpaw sprang to his paws, alert. He settled down as he saw Dewpaw, who had recoiled slightly.

"Are you okay?" Dewpaw asked, tilting her head cautiously.

Burnpaw nodded slowly. "Yeah. Just a nightmare about Twolegs."

Dewpaw looked at her paws as Burnpaw's golden gaze burned through her pelt. She felt as though her tongue was tied in knots. She couldn't speak in Burnpaw's presence anymore. What could she say?

"So... How are things with Whitetail?" Burnpaw asked, the faintest hint of envy caught in his voice.

Dewpaw managed to shrug. "Okay, I guess. But..."

Burnpaw twitched his tail patiently, his eyes growing softer.

"I'm sorry," Dewpaw mewed, her ears burning with self-consciousness.

Burnpaw purred. "It's okay. It was mostly my fault, anyway." He shuddered momentarily. "I can't believe I called you a rat."

Dewpaw purred. "Yeah, that did hurt."

Stormfall's call interrupted Burnpaw, who was about to respond. Dewpaw then got to the subject. "Oh, Stormfall's organized a patrol with you and me. Follow me."

Burnpaw's eyes widened playfully. "Oh my StarClan! Dewpaw, inviting little old me to a patrol? Instead of high and mighty Whitetail? I must be dreaming!" He pawed her tail teasingly, and Dewpaw whisked it away affectionately. Burnpaw sure knew how to cheer her up.

"Finally, Dewpaw!" Stormfall twitched her whiskers. "I see you've got Burnpaw with you."

Bushtail was at Stormfall's side, his ear twitching.

"It's been awhile since we've gone training together," Bushtail commented, giving an amused glance to Stormfall, who purred. Then they both started laughing to themselves, giving brief glancing to Dewpaw and Burnpaw. Dewpaw felt her back fur bristle momentarily. Burnpaw glowered, which made both mentors hush.

"Anyway, let's just go hunting," Stormfall meowed, flicking her tail, her mouth still formed in a smile as she padded across the grassy fields.

Dewpaw felt her stomach churn as she approached the unfamiliar territory. They were currently living in their hunting territory, and the territory they were hunting in hadn't been explored.

Stormfall could sense Dewpaw's uneasiness, and her mentor's tail-tip touched her shoulder briefly. "Don't worry. This place should be safe. It isn't Rogue Territory, so they have no right to attack us."

Dewpaw nodded swiftly, then stopped as the scent of rabbit filled the air. She shared a glance with Burnpaw, who nodded. Bushtail and Stormfall sat, giving both apprentices stern nods.

Dewpaw padded slowly first, making sure she was downwind of the rabbit. Burnpaw then broke into a run, catching it. Dewpaw caught the baby rabbit, who didn't have time to let out a squeal of terror before Dewpaw bit sharply into its neck.

Stormfall purred as the two apprentices came back. "Good catch! A plump rabbit, and a plump baby!"

Dewpaw whisked her tail in satisfaction. Burnpaw rumbled with pleasure.

Bushtail licked his paw. "Okay, let's go back to cam- I mean, our current territory. "

As the four cats approached camp once again, a yowl sounded from a den. Dewpaw blinked as she heard Graytail's voice. She knew her kits were probably coming. Dustcloud ran into the nursery, Wolfscar following.

Dewpaw looked at Burnpaw, who had dropped his and her prey in the temporary prey-pile. Burnpaw tilted his head, a sudden worried look coming into his eyes.

"What?" Dewpaw asked, concerned.

Burnpaw blankly sat down. "I... I don't know. I feel like something's wrong and no one has told me."

"Umm, Graytail's kits are coming..?"

"No, that's a good thing. But I feel like something bad happened and I don't know about it."

Dewpaw thought, then she saw Ripplepaw. She was sitting next to Skyrunner, a deep pain clouding her eyes. Dewpaw growled, suddenly haunted. Burnpaw was right. Something was wrong.

Burnpaw's father, Russetbreeze, came running up to both of them. "Burnpaw, go comfort Ripplepaw please. I need to speak with Skyrunner." He hissed, completely ignoring Dewpaw, who sat, dumbfounded.

Burnpaw looked up, confused. "I don't understand. What's wrong?"

Russetbreeze's eyes widened, then hardened. Dewpaw was shocked to see the usually friendly tom so cold.

Russetbreeze snarled. "You don't even know what's going on with your own sister? Unbelievable! If you care so much, and from the looks of it, you don't, you should go see Wolfscar. I'm sure he'll tell you all about what's going on!"

Dewpaw watched Burnpaw recoil at the harsh reply. Dewpaw followed him to Wolfscar's temporary den. Wolfscar was treating Graytail, who was yowling in pain.

"Wolfscar, I-"

"Not now, Burnpaw!" Wolfscar hissed. "I'm busy treating Graytail, and you butting in isn't helping."

"Please, just tell me about Moonpaw." Burnpaw implored, his eyes wide.

Wolfscar kept his gaze on Graytail, but his eyes clouded. "During the run from the Twolegs, Moonpaw had some trouble. And her leg got... more damaged. She's near the Treatment Den."

Dewpaw felt her insides flip upside down. Not after Dawnpetal and Sunheart! She ran to the Treatment Den, Burnpaw keeping a close pace behind.

Dewpaw gaped as she saw Moonpaw's condition. She had gone from almost healed to worse than before. Her crippled leg had flesh ripped from multiple places, and horrible cuts seized her limb. Her crippled paw was twisted.

Burnpaw's stood still. He didn't say anything. His eyes were blank. His legs shook with terror. But he didn't say a word. Moonpaw lay, sleeping painfully.

"Moonpaw..." Dewpaw felt her heart crack. Her friend was probably wounded for life. Moonpaw remained on the ground, her breathing thankfully steady.

Burnpaw still stood, motionless. His eyes then clouded. Dewpaw nosed him gently, but Burnpaw didn't move. He then padded out of the den, then sat.

Dewpaw followed.

"Burnpaw?" She murmured, nudging him softly. The red tom didn't say anything.

"I should've helped her," he finally mewed, his eyes clouding. "I shouldn't have stayed behind with you and Stormfall and Duststar. I should've gone first thing. I should've been there to protect her."

Dewpaw nuzzled him softly. "Thank you for staying behind with me," she mewed.

Burnpaw hissed, shouldering her. Dewpaw's eyes widened, and soon, cat's stares dragged to both of them.

"I shouldn't have stayed behind for you! Moonpaw is worth more!" Burnpaw teared the grass beneath his claws, his eyes painful to look at.

Dewpaw gaped. Another fight? How many would they have?

"Moonpaw is worth more," Dewpaw conceded, trying to keep her tone even, "but you did make a decision, Burnpaw. You can't blame it on yourself."

Cats nodded and murmured in agreement, making Dewpaw feel embarrassed. Why were they all watching them?

Burnpaw hissed again. "I wish I didn't make that decision. If I had stayed to help Moonpaw, she'd actually be becoming a warrior! Now who knows where she'll go in Clan Life!"

Cats gaped at the words said about Moonpaw. Dewpaw twitched her ears, surprised. She knew he was just mad at himself.

"You mad at yourself, Burnpaw!" Dewpaw hissed, her voice getting louder. "And you can't do that! You can't be mad at yourself!"

"Then who do I be mad at? Moonpaw, for getting hurt in the first place? My parents, for not taking care of Moonpaw?" Cats gasped at that remark. "Ripplepaw, for not even trying to help Moonpaw when she thought she could fly? Or you," his gaze lowered to her's.

"Or you, for distracting me every single day so I don't care for my family. Always trying to get my attention, to hang out, to do anything with me. Maybe it's you I should blame."

Dewpaw felt her ears flatten. "I don't distract-"

"Yes you do, Dewpaw. Maybe I should just not hang out with you anymore," Burnpaw's own eyes clouded. "Maybe it would be for the best. So I can actually help my family."

Dewpaw felt her heart crack. It always did when Burnpaw got mad at her. And again, they were in a fight.

"But I can help too-"

"No, I think it's just a family thing." Burnpaw's eyes turned cold. "For those of us that actually have one."

Dewpaw's whole body turned cold. She heard cat's mutter with shock and fear. Dewpaw felt her claws turn razor-sharp. He had referred to her mother's death.

"You can say things to me, Burnpaw," Dewpaw burst, "but not about my mother!" She attacked, bloodlust blinding her gaze. She clawed, satisfied to feel flesh. She bit his leg, sinking her fangs into the soft skin. Burnpaw's defense was weak as he tried to scramble out of the battle, yowling.

"Enough!" A booming sound made Dewpaw freeze. She realized it was Duststar. His eyes were full of fury and disbelief. Dewpaw looked at Burnpaw. Fur was ripped from places, harsh claw marks scraped his body, and bad gashes ripped across his legs.

"Burnpaw, go see Wolfscar. Dewpaw, come to my den." Duststar whisked his tail, turning.

Burnpaw stood, staggering. He looked at Dewpaw, speechless. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he went unconscious.

Normally, Dewpaw would've been horrified and guilty. But now, she felt nothing. Nothing except satisfaction. Burnpaw had talked about her mother's death. She would kill if anyone said anything bad about her mother.

"Dewpaw!" Duststar's call sounded again. "You'd better hurry up."

And Dewpaw went in his den, not even the slightest hint of fear or the tiniest bit of guilt.

Just satisfaction and sadness.

 **I gotta stop getting them into fights XD But this time Dewpaw actually raged, and she did have a pretty good reason to. Cmon, Burnpaw, WHY DID YOU MENTION DAWNPETAL IN SUCH A BAD WAY XD**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is Chappie 8!**

Chapter 8:

As Dewpaw entered her leader's den, Duststar let out a growl. "What got into you, Dewpaw? Your always so kind and soft and sympathetic. Why did you attack Burnpaw?"

Dewpaw wanted to hiss loudly. Did her leader even hear his remark about her mother? "He referred to my mother's death, Duststar. And I couldn't just stand there while I heard those horrible words, despite how short the sentence was. So I attacked him. And I feel like he deserved it." She licked her paw, a hint of fear entering her satisfied heart.

Duststar sat, opening his jaws, then closing them, looking deep in thought. He then sighed. "I understand, Dewpaw, but you must have self-control. You may hear a lot of bad things in your life, but you can't just attack the cat that said it. You should take it like a warrior, Dewpaw. I expected more from you. You'll be helping Wolfscar until I say you can go back to training."

Dewpaw's satisfaction melted, dissolving into fear and shame. She opened her jaws to protest, but Duststar hissed, dismissing her. Dewpaw slowly padded out of his den. She suddenly felt doubtful of herself. Should she have attacked Burnpaw the vicious way she did?

Now she didn't want to go to Wolfscar's den, mostly because she didn't want to see Burnpaw. She then remembered Graytail's kits, and a flare of joy hit her. She let it remain there for awhile as she padded into Wolfscar's den.

Wolfscar was treating Burnpaw, and Dewpaw immediately looked away as she realized the damage she had done. Skyrunner and Russetbreeze were also in the den, and as their gaze's hit Dewpaw, they hardened to stone.

"You," Skyrunner snarled, leaping. Wolfscar jumped in, blocking Skyrunner stiffly.

"Quiet, Skyrunner," he growled. "Go check on Moonpaw. I'm sure she's wide awake, wanting company. Russetbreeze, go on a patrol. It'll calm your mind."

The two cats glowered before leaving, casting stares full of hatred to Dewpaw. Dewpaw tried hard to ignore it. She was grateful that Burnpaw was asleep so he couldn't see her.

"Dewpaw, I heard you were sent from Duststar." The tom meowed, his gaze focused on Burnpaw.

"How did you know-"

"Don't ask. I know things sometimes," he growled, his scratched eye twitching. "Why don't you check on Graytail's kits? I haven't announced their birth yet after what just happened."

Dewpaw flattened her ears with guilt and nodded. But she ran to Graytail, who was purring constantly, Dustcloud at her side.

"Have you named them?" Dewpaw asked, affection lightening her as she saw three beautiful, tiny bodies squirm.

Dustcloud nodded, his eyes twinkling. "The white tom is Snowkit. The pale brown tom is Palekit, and the small white she-kit is Spiritkit."

"Spiritkit," Dewpaw repeated, smiling. She liked the name and the kit herself. Her clear blue eyes were already open, and the silver spots on her pelt shimmered.

"They're lovely," Dewpaw purred, congratulating Graytail. She knew that the two cats didn't know about how she attacked Burnpaw, so she took it as an advantage to get on their good side.

Graytail purred louder, nuzzling her kits. Dewpaw backed away, letting the family be alone for awhile.

Dewpaw padded back to Wolfscar's den, and then flinched as she saw that Burnpaw was awake. His golden eyes looked confused, but they were tinged with pain as the raw wounds on his pelt glistened.

Wolfscar noses Burnpaw gently. "Your wounds have been tended to, Burnpaw. Just rest and they'll get better soon enough."

Burnpaw blinked. "Wounds?" He asked, his gaze puzzled. It then flowed with remembrance, and the golden eyes closed slowly. Dewpaw turned from him. She didn't want to see his reaction. Should she be mad at him?

No. She had wounded him badly. Maybe she shouldn't have taken the remark about family so seriously. But it still hurt. She remembered the words as they had flowed out of his mouth.

 _No, it's just a family thing, for those of us that actually have one._

 _I now realize how much of a rat you are!_

 _I will mate no cat, and I will never mate you._

All the horrible things Burnpaw had ever said to her came flowing back. She desperately tried to ignore it, but the sentences went on and on. Her own vision darkened, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream, trying to make it stop. Words Burnpaw hadn't even said to her came at her.

 _You'll never be a true warrior, Dewpaw._

 _You will always fail, Dewpaw._

 _No cat loves you, Dewpaw._

"Dewpaw!" Wolfscar snapped her back to reality. Dewpaw panted, backing away, her back arched, her jaws opened in a screech.

"Dewpaw, what in StarClan is wrong with you?" Wolfscar hissed, his own tail fluffed up.

"I... I don't know," Dewpaw gasped, fear rippling her pelt. What had happened?

She felt Burnpaw's gaze traveling through her fur. When she met his gaze, he instantly looked away, his vision clouding. Dewpaw panted, looking away from him. Wolfscar's gaze focused on her, his eye full of concern.

"If your sure your okay, you can go collect marigold," Wolfscar finally meowed, his pelt settling.

Dewpaw felt her vision blur, and she felt a bit dizzy, but she nodded, running out of the den. She ignored her father's calls. She needed to be alone. She quickly ran to a patch of marigold and sat down. What had happened?

"Think about it, Dewpaw." A soft, menacing voice came to her. "Think about how every cat turns on you. Doesn't it make you want to just kill every cat in sight?"

"No!" Dewpaw hissed, her vision darkening again. She controlled herself, fighting the sudden urge to kill.

"Dewpaw," a softer, kinder voice approached her.

"Gingergaze!" Dewpaw gasped, running to the friendly tom. Gingergaze greeted her with a simple nose touch, then backed away.

"Dewpaw, fight the urge. You will soon understand. But promise StarClan one thing."

"What?" Dewpaw asked.

"Promise all of StarClan that you will protect your Clan, no matter how much it costs you. No matter how much you lose."

Dewpaw blinked. "Um, okay. I promise."

Gingergaze sighed. "Good. Fight it all, Dewpaw. Contain the urge. StarClan is on your side."

Dewpaw woke, alarmed. She then sat, confused. She was in Wolfscar's den, but the medicine cat was staring at her.

"Okay, first you start screaming, then when I tell you to get marigold, you fall asleep?" Wolfscar shook his head. "I think you should go sleep, Dewpaw. I'll ask for help tomorrow."

Dewpaw blinked. So she hadn't gone to get marigold? That had been a dream?

Not a dream, Gingergaze's soft voice whispered in her ear. A vision, young one. Just rest for now. You'll understand once you rest.

Dewpaw felt her fur ripple, but she obeyed Gingergaze's voice, curling into her nest. Briarpaw was fast asleep next to her, Wasppaw only just awaking. Dewpaw slowly fell into a disturbed sleep.

Dewpaw felt her paws touch soft grass. She looked around. Was she in StarClan?

"You are, Dewpaw." Gingergaze padded forward, touching muzzles with the young she-cat. "You may get visions every once in awhile. They will warn you of danger. Or they may come to tell you something."

Dewpaw nodded blankly, then jerked up. "My mentor, Stormfall, she said a few days ago that she had something like a vision. Did you..?"

Gingergaze sat quietly. Dawnstar appeared behind him. "Yes, StarClan did send a vision to Stormfall. But only once. We felt that... that she needed it."

Gingergaze nodded hesitantly. "Yes. Anyway, that isn't our concern right now. Dewpaw, we expect you to go through the tough times. Don't give up, okay?"

Dewpaw blinked. "Tough times? Haven't we already been through tough times?"

Dawnstar shook her head, fading. "Oh, no, Dewpaw. You will go through much, much worse..."

Dewpaw woke, startled. What could be worse than Twolegs attacking camp? She realized that it was now the next day, and she blinked, surprised. Her dream had been so short. How did so much time pass?

Ripplepaw was sleeping next to her, along with Wasppaw. Dewpaw went to Wolfscar's den warily. She hadn't been looking forward to helping him with herbs.

Wolfscar greeted her kindly. "Dewpaw. I need you to help Burnpaw."

Dewpaw's stomach flipped upside down. "Can't I collect herbs?" She asked, her hackles rising. She'd rather do that than help Burnpaw. She couldn't bear to see his wounds.

Wolfscar tilted his head. "Actually, I was going to collect herbs today. And I want you to help Burnpaw by taking him around the territory. It'll be good for his front left leg, which has a pretty bad gash on it that is sore."

Dewpaw sighed, crouching. "Okay, I'll take him around the territory." She watched as Wolfscar left the den, dipping his head in thankfulness.

Dewpaw slowly approached Burnpaw. He looked recovered, but a bad gash on his leg hadn't healed. It must've been the gash Wolfscar had been talking about.

Burnpaw got to his feet, not meeting Dewpaw's gaze. Dewpaw stiffly growled. "C'mon. I'm supposed to take you around the territory."

Burnpaw grunted, easily walking through the entrance. But as Dewpaw examined him closer, she realized that with every step his front leg took, the pain in his eyes grew. Dewpaw shuddered. Burnpaw was usually so strong. She wasn't used to seeing him in such pain.

Dewpaw padded slowly across the lake, making sure Burnpaw was keeping up. She stopped momentarily as she reached SunningPeaks.

"Do you want to rest?" She asked Burnpaw, who had already laid down gratefully.

"Yeah, I actually would," he mewed, licking the gash on his leg and wincing.

Dewpaw sat nearby, not knowing what to say. The tension in the air rose.

"So, how is training?" Burnpaw asked awkwardly.

Dewpaw glowered. "I'm not training. I'm helping Wolfscar as a punishment for attacking you." She looked away, staring at the sun, which was setting.

Burnpaw sighed after awhile. "I know your expecting an apology."

Dewpaw hesitated, wanting to say yes. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. "No, I'm not. I guess I'm sorry for attacking you."

Burnpaw twitched his tail. "You shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one that referred to the death of Dawnpetal, and believe me, I've been thinking of how stupid I've been. Like, who refers to death?"

Dewpaw smiled. "I guess you do."

Burnpaw purred. "Yeah, or someone as idiotic as me."

Dewpaw purred, her tail swaying. "Is it dumb of us to keep getting into fights?"

Burnpaw shook his head. "Not of us, no. It's me who starts the fights, so it's dumb of me."

Dewpaw thought about it and realized he was right. She twitched her whiskers, getting up. "We should be at camp right now, so let's go."

Burnpaw got to his feet, and Dewpaw felt bad for him. She let him lean on her slightly. Burnpaw let out a sigh of relief.

The two cats got back to camp at moonhigh. Wolfscar hissed as he saw them. "What took so long, you two? It's like you went to StarClan and back!"

Dewpaw shrugged. "Sorry, it just took awhile to tour the territory."

Wolfscar sighed. "Okay. Burnpaw, you can sleep in the apprentice's den today. Dewpaw, I need to have a word with you."

"Okay," Dewpaw meowed, padding with Wolfscar to his den. Wolfscar sat down.

"Before Sunheart got captured, he told me that StarClan had sent him a prophecy. And the prophecy said, 'The dew will protect your Clan'. Do you know anything about that?"

Dewpaw gasped, her back arching. "How do you know?"

Wolfscar purred, amused. "I just told you how I know. Last night, StarClan sent me a vision of you. You were strong, sleek, brave. You were fighting. I have a feeling you are part of this prophecy, Dewpaw."

Dewpaw dipped her head slowly. "Yes, I think I am. Cats Gingergaze and Dawnstar keep telling me about the... prophecy."

Wolfscar flicked his tail. "Come to me when StarClan sends you something else. For now, go rest."

Dewpaw nodded, going to the apprentice's den. She got in a nest next to Burnpaw and quickly fell into a quiet, dreamless sleep.

 **Woah, things just got confusing XD**


	10. Chapter 9:

**Here is chapter 9 folks!**

Chapter 9:

Two moons passed, and the Clan had prospered, traveling to a different area every half-a-moon. They were now resting in a fog-filled forest, trees looming over the cats. Dewpaw hadn't gotten any visions about the prophecy yet, but she knew that her warrior ceremony was approaching. At least, that's what she hoped. She had also gone back to warrior training.

Dewpaw got a glimpse of Burnpaw. The tom now looked like a strong warrior; muscles ripped through his pelt, his flaming russet fur gleaming in the sun. He was taller than before, but his personality hadn't changed, which was good.

Burnpaw caught her gaze, purring with amusement. He padded up to her. "Hey, why are you staring at me?" He asked playfully, his golden eyes twinkling.

Dewpaw purred, pawing his ear. She was as tall as him, thankfully. "Just seeing if your okay," she mewed, her own blue eyes gleaming.

Burnpaw sat next to her, and sighed. Dewpaw looked at his leg. Of course, it had healed, but a long scar still remained, reminding Dewpaw of the destruction she had caused to him. She shuddered.

"I'm worried about Moonpaw," he suddenly said, pain showing in his gaze. "I mean, her leg is healing, but our warrior ceremony is any day. I'm afraid that... that she won't become a warrior with us. Until her leg fully heals."

Dewpaw wanted to tell him he was wrong, but since she had been helping Wolfscar, she knew he was right. She'd probably be becoming a warrior with Wasppaw and Briarpaw. She sighed, her heart being squeezed by enormous paws.

"Maybe it'll heal in time. And, if it doesn't, at least we know she'll still become a warrior." Dewpaw flicked an ear, her paws flexing the ground.

Burnpaw's gaze suddenly became even more worried, and he jumped up to his paws. "And what if she just doesn't become a warrior all together? What if her leg is a permanent injury, Dewpaw? She'll have no place!"

Dewpaw snarled gently, but it was full of determination. "She will become a warrior, Burnpaw! And we'll make sure of it."

Burnpaw sighed again, sitting back down. They sat together for awhile, watching Duststar as he talked with Spiderfire affectionately. Burnpaw's head tilted as he watched the two cats, clearly intrested. Dewpaw held back a purr of amusement.

As the day pasted, Dewpaw went to her father, Frosteddew. He was sitting quietly, looking up at the stars, whispering to himself. The death of Dawnpetal had changed Frosteddew completely. Instead of the fun, lovable, soft and energetic father, he had become quiet. His eyes hadn't glistened since the day Dawnpetal died.

Frosteddew whisked his tail as Dewpaw sat next to him. Dewpaw looked at him. "My warrior ceremony is soon," she murmured.

Frosteddew didn't look down at her. "Yes. I've heard." His voice was blank and empty, as though it had no meaning.

Dewpaw nudged him softly. "You do care, right?" She asked, suddenly afraid her father wasn't the least bit interested.

Dewpaw saw as her father looked down, and her heart lit as she saw the love that gleamed in his eyes. "Of course I do, Dewpaw. I care about all your accomplishments. Your mother did, too." The light faded in his eyes once more, and he looked back up. "She would've been proud."

Dewpaw blinked tears back. She hated seeing her father so gloomy. He had been that way for almost three moons. She turned from her father, not knowing what else to say. She watched as Burnpaw, Ripplepaw, and Moonpaw were gathered around Skyrunner. Their mother's gaze held a strong love and pride. Dewpaw looked at Wasppaw and Briarpaw, who were with Sorrelheart. Sorrelheart's eyes were also filled with the same love as she groomed her kits. Dewpaw saw Graytail as she groomed her two moon old kits. The love was also in her eyes.

Dewpaw had never felt so much loss in her life. She realized how much she missed her mother, how the strong affection had gleamed in her beautiful blue eyes. Dewpaw whimpered softly, suddenly wishing her mother were here to see her become a warrior. To help her with the dreams that told prophecies. The world faded around her, and she was left surrounded in her own grief-felt thoughts.

Dewpaw woke to sunlight gleaming on her pelt. She slowly stretched herself awake, wondering why she was asleep outside. Then she remembered that she had been grieving about her mother. She tried hard to push the image of her mother out. Today was a good day. She'd be attending her warrior ceremony. She wondered what her warrior name would be. Dewpetal? Dewfur? Dewheart? She wondered, bumping into Stormfall, her mentor. She purred.

"Hey! Isn't today a good day for some cat!" The deputy mewed, pawing Dewpaw's ear. "After today, you can officially mate!"

Dewpaw twitched her whiskers. "Why would mating matter?"

Stormfall rolled her eyes like she knew nothing. "Oh, I wonder." She starting laughing, and Dewpaw then realized what she meant.

"Burnpaw and I are friends, Stormfall!" She hissed, her pelt rippling.

"Okay, okay, keep your fur on," Stormfall purred, still laughing. Dewpaw glowered, but deep inside she knew she was right. She couldn't wait to actually mate Burnpaw. She

"Okay, let's just go patrol our temporary territory." Stormfall looked at Dewpaw. "Let's mix it up and bring Wasppaw. Burnpaw, Ripplepaw, and Briarpaw can go hunting."

Dewpaw sagged as she realized she wouldn't be spending her last day as an apprentice with Burnpaw, but she immediately brightened up. She hadn't talked with Wasppaw for awhile. She couldn't wait to meet the young witty tom again.

Dewpaw saw Wasppaw approaching and greeted him happily. Wasppaw's blue eyes widened as he saw her.

"Your so big!" He exclaimed, his ginger tail flicking from side to side in surprise.

Dewpaw purred. "Yeah, it's been awhile."

Wasppaw purred back. "Awhile? Give me a break! More like five moons!"

Dewpaw's eyes gleamed with laughter as she padded beside the ginger tom. Stormfall was talking with Birchnose about Twolegs, and their eyes were serious. Dewpaw ignored the fearful ripple of air that blasted at her. She wouldn't let Twolegs be on her mind.

Wasppaw looked at Dewpaw. "How's Bouncespirit?" He asked, slowing his pace.

Dewpaw blinked. "Uh, I'm not sure. We don't really hang out that much."

Wasppaw let a small smile flash across his face. "Maybe you should. I see the way he looks at you, Dewpaw. And Whitetail. He's been trying to go hunting with you for over a moon now."

Dewpaw gaped, shocked. She didn't realize that the two toms liked her. "Well, I think I already have my future planned out," she finally meowed. "I'm sure they'll both find someone else."

Wasppaw shrugged. "You have a good life, Dewpaw. You've got all the toms after you."

Dewpaw purred with laughter. "I'm sure you've got she-cats after you, too. With that sense of humor, I'm sure of it."

Wasppaw's eyes lit up. "I hope so. I know Briarpaw's eyes are set for Whitetail, but Whitetail barely notices her."

Dewpaw twitched her ear. "I'm sure I can talk to him and show him Briarpaw. It'll be good for him, anyway."

The four cats soon returned to camp as the sun set. Dewpaw looked eagerly at Ripplepaw, who was sitting with Burnpaw patiently. Dewpaw realized that Ripplepaw's fur was a bit wet, but she didn't question it.

Duststar's voice sounded from above. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around! We have three warriors to make!"

A knot in Dewpaw's stomach formed as Duststar said three cats. She knew Moonpaw wouldn't be having her ceremony until her leg healed.

"Dappleleaf, has Ripplepaw done well in her training?" Duststar turned to the quiet she-cat, who nodded.

"Okay then. I, leader of DewClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. She has trained hard and now understands the ways of the Warrior Code. Ripplepaw, to you promise to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ripplepaw's leg shook, but she looked up with confidence. "I do."

"Then from this moment forward, you shall be known as Ripplesong. StarClan honors your patience and knowledge, and we welcome you as a full member of DewClan.

"Bushtail, has Burnpaw done well in his training?"

Bushtail nodded without hesitation. "Yes, he definitely has."

"Great. I, leader of DewClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. He has trained hard and now understands the ways of the Warrior Code. Burnpaw, to you promise to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Burnpaw stood, his eyes gleaming. "I do."

"Then from this moment forward, you shall be known as Burnfang. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of DewClan."

Dewpaw watched the two new warriors as they sat, their eyes shining with pride. Nervousness pricked her pelt as Duststar called on her mentor.

"Stormfall, has Dewpaw done well with her training?"

"Of course she has," Stormfall purred, giving Dewpaw a proud glance.

"Good to hear. I, leader of DewClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. She has trained hard and now understands the ways of the Warrior Code. Dewpaw, to you promise to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dewpaw felt her stomach tighten with anxiety. "I do."

"Then from this moment forward, you shall be known as Dewfall. StarClan honors your kind heart and confidence, and we welcome you as a full member of DewClan."

Dewfall felt her heart flutter with pride as the cats called their names. "Ripplesong! Burnfang! Dewfall!"

Dewfall watched Duststar. "You three will sit vigil tonight. And also," he added, "I would like to thank Wolfscar, for helping Moonpaw go through the pain of her leg. Moonpaw will be becoming a warrior once her leg is fully healed." He dipped his head, dismissing the Clan.

Dewfall saw Moonpaw. Her eyes gleamed with pride and joy and sadness. She ran up to her.

"Congratulations, Dewfall!" Moonpaw purred, though her voice was tinged with sadness.

"Oh, Moonpaw, I'm sorry you couldn't become a warrior with us," she murmured, rubbing her muzzle against hers.

Moonpaw sighed. "It's okay. I'm happy for you guys, anyway. Now, go talk to Burnp.. Burnfang and Ripplesong."

Dewfall waved her tail in goodbye, padding slowly to Burnfang and Ripplesong.

Ripplesong let out a purr as Dewfall approached them. "We're warriors!" She exclaimed, practically jumping out of her silver fur.

Burnfang nodded, less enthusiastic. "It's great, isn't it?" He murmured, though his voice was dull.

Dewfall nudged Burnfang. "Burnfang, your finally a warrior! You've been waiting for this moment for such a long time! Why aren't you happy?"

Burnfang looked at Dewfall, his eyes carrying a fake light. "I am happy!" He exclaimed warily. "I really am. Everything's fine. I'm really glad I'm finally a warrior."

Dewfall narrowed her eyes. "Burnfang, be honest. What's wrong?"

Burnfang finally sighed. "I'm just.. It's a stupid reason. No one else really cares, so.."

"Well still, say it," Ripplesong meowed.

Burnfang looked towards the medicine cat den. "I just really wish Moonpaw was here with us. I can just imagine the look on her face, her being a warrior and all. She'd be so happy. But," he looked up. "But she isn't."

Dewfall looked at Burnfang. "That's not a stupid reason, Burnfang. I'd be sad if I saw my littermate not becoming a warrior with me. And I'm also sad," she confessed. "I really miss Dawnpetal. She'd be so happy to see me become a warrior. But she isn't here. And I just have to live with it."

Burnfang sighed, but he smiled, locking his gaze into Dewfall's. They sat like that for awhile, Dewfall lost in the depths of his golden eyes.

Ripplesong let out a mewl, dragged Dewfall's attention away. "I'm going to see Moonpaw. See you guys."

Dewfall murmured goodbye to Ripplesong, turning back to Burnfang. His eyes still gleamed.

Dewfall noticed two cats approach them. Dewfall realized they were Whitetail and Bouncespirit.

"Hi, Dewfall!" Bouncespirit greeted, running around her enthusiastically. Whitetail murmured his greeting, and Dewfall caught the envious look he gave Burnfang.

"Uh, hi guys." Dewfall looked at both the toms, suddenly uncomfortable. Burnfang sat, quiet.

"So, Dewfall," Whitetail whisked his tail across her back comfortingly. "It's been awhile since we've gone hunting. Maybe we could go before your vigil-"

"Actually," Bouncespirit interrupted, glaring at Whitetail momentarily. "I already planned a hunting patrol with Dewfall. So... Yeah."

Dewfall's eyes widened. She looked at Burnfang. His eyes were surprisingly calm, but jealously sparkled every once in awhile in the golden gaze.

"Sorry, both of you, but I'm going to start vigil early." She whisked her tail, declining their protests. "Maybe another time."

Whitetail sagged, and Bouncespirit slowed down. "Okay, see you later," they both said in unison, then glared at each other as they backed away from her and Burnfang.

Dewfall rolled her eyes. "Incredible, what they do just to get near me."

Burnfang shrugged. "Like I've said once before, your really pretty."

Dewfall felt her cheeks grow hot, and she murmured a thanks at the compliment. Burnfang padded with her to the entrance of their temporary camp, and they sat silently, and Ripplesong soon came along. The silver she cat soon fell asleep, leaving Burnfang and Dewfall awake.

"Should we sleep?" Burnfang suddenly whispered.

Dewfall glared at him softly. "Yeah, but we shouldn't be talking!"

Burnfang smiled mischievously, curling himself into a ball. Dewfall did the same and soon fell into a comfy sleep.

 _ **Finally warriors! Now we can all Really Ship Dewfall and Burnfang. BACK OFF, White and Bounce! XD**_


	11. Chapter 10

***reads book* Hey maybe I should check Fanfic-**

 **HOLY STARCLAN ITS BEEN A MONTH.**

 **I'm sorry 3: School started XD**

 **AND YES, I know that this chapter is a bit short, MY BAD!**

But **believe me, it has a lot of FLAMES AND PAIN.**

 **So enjoy :3**

Chapter 10:

Dewfall woke to a dim light rising above the hills. She turned, realized that the vigil was almost over. She looked at Ripplesong, who was wide awake, sitting patiently, looking lost in thought.

Dewfall sat down, waiting for a cat to come to say that their vigil was over. Finally, as meows filled the camp, Stormfall came and dipped her head to the three cats.

"Good job, you three. Your vigil is over. You can stay at camp for awhile, because we're going to be moving our spot for camp." She flicked her tail.

Dewfall let out a small moan. "When will we actually settle down in an area?" She asked.

Stormfall shrugged, her own eyes impatient. "I'm not sure. Even I want to find a good camp. But so far, the places we've been stopping by at aren't really meant for cats like us."

Burnfang, who had just awoken, stretched his legs. "I think all the places are good for me," he meowed proudly. "I can hunt well in any terrain!"

Stormfall rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can, Burnfang. Now all three of you, back inside camp."

Ripplesong nodded, running back inside camp towards Wolfscar's den. Dewfall padded in beside Burnfang, her tail twitching from side to side self-consciously.

Burnfang lay down, his dark russet pelt gleaming like it always did in morning light. Dewfall sat down beside him, and they didn't say anything for the longest of time.

Burnfang finally opened his jaws. "So, where do you think our next territory will be?"

Dewfall twitched her whiskers. "I'm not sure. I'm hoping it'll be grassy and full of short trees. That would be the perfect place."

Burnfang sighed. "Remember our first camp? All the places that were there? SunningPeaks, The Fishing Lake.."

"DewHills," Dewfall added, remembering the spot like she had been their yesterday. The beauty that had sparkled in the fields still lingered in her head.

Burnfang licked his paw. "Yeah, DewHills."

Dewfall realized that Burnfang had somewhat changed. Sure, he still had the proud ambition, but he always seemed... calmer. She pushed it off, telling herself that it was a good change.

Burnfang's eyes met hers, and Dewfall let a small smile appear on her face. She loved it when Burnfang let his eyes lock into hers. Burnfang's face became softer and affectionate at that moment. Dewfall felt her heart race.

"You look beautiful." At first, Dewfall had thought that the short but loving sentence came from Burnfang. Then, as she turned around, she realized it was Whitetail. He was sitting close by, his eyes sparkling with admiration.

Dewfall opened her mouth to respond, but Burnfang was quicker, his eyes carrying a sudden flame that carried fury. "She does, doesn't she?" He hissed, springing up, standing protectively over Dewfall.

Whitetail kept his voice even, his eyes cool. "Yeah, she does. Got a problem?"

Burnfang looked like he was about to burst. "Yes I do have a problem you flea-brained oversized-" The words that had escaped his mouth was soon stopped by Dewfall's tail which ran affectionately across his back.

"I'm sure your overreacting, Whitetail," Dewfall meowed softly. "And for your information, I pick who I love." She felt her gaze get a cold edge to it.

Whitetail looked like he was about to say something, then thought better of it. "Okay. See you around," he growled, turning.

Dewfall suddenly felt her heart getting clawed. She was changing Whitetail. The playful tom was now harsh and cold to anyone except her. She suppressed a shudder.

Burnfang turned back to her, his ears flattened with anger and slight embarrassment. Dewfall purred softly. "Don't worry, I'll never be his mate," she murmured, pawing his cheek softly, claws sheathed.

Burnfang became quiet. "Am I hogging you?" He suddenly asked, his eyes clouding with worry and shame.

Dewfall shook her head instantly. "Of course your not, Burnfang! I'm choosing you! Not any of these other toms!"

Burnfang's eyes immediately changed into sparkling depths of gold. "Choosing me for what?"

Dewfall felt her heart beat faster than it ever had. It almost made her dizzy. She took a deep breath, letting her own eyes shine with all the affection she felt for him. "Choosing to lov-"

She was interrupted by Duststar, who had cleared his throat, dragging both cat's attention. "So sorry to interrupt your love-struck conversation, but if you haven't noticed, the camp is outside, ready to move on." His eyes were impatient and annoyed.

Dewfall looked around, realized that the camp had already started moving. "Sorry!" She apologized, quickly running out of the temporary camp, Burnfang close at her side, his ears flattened. She didn't know if it was because she couldn't finish her sentence or because he had been scolded by Duststar. She shrugged inwardly, telling herself that she'd tell Burnfang her feelings later.

She caught up to Wolfscar, who was walking thoughtfully. As he saw her, he dipped his head in a kind greeting. "Any more visions, Dewfall?" He asked, lowering his voice.

Dewfall shook her head. "Haven't had them for awhile, Wolfscar. I'm sure StarClan is just teasing me." She felt her eyes sparkle with amusement, and Wolfscar let out a small purr.

"Yes, StarClan's ways are confusing. Anyway, you can go on ahead to Stormfall, who's leading the camp, looking for a place to settle. And hopefully for good." He blinked his good eye twice, making Dewfall's pelt ripple with unease. It was strange to see only one eye blinking. She dipped her head in goodbye and ran up to Stormfall.

Stormfall greeted her previous apprentice blankly. "Dewfall."

"Hi, Stormfall," Dewfall greeted, her ears twitching with a sense of uncomfortableness.

Stormfall let out a frustrated growl as they approached Twoleg scent. "Unbelievable. We're back where our original camp used to be. We've been traveling in a circle his whole time!"

Dewfall gaped as she saw her old territory, barely recognizing it. Twolegs had made it Twolegplace. Their den structures roamed across the once grassy and lively fields. She looked away, desperately trying to get the image out of her mind.

Dewfall separated from Stormfall, looking for Moonpaw. Maybe she needed help walking. She spotted the pretty she-cat limping slowly but surely, Skyrunner and Russetbreeze by her side. Dewfall saw Ripplesong with Burnfang, and she pricked her ears to hear their conversation.

"Admit it, you really like her."

"Haven't I already admitted it to you a million times? Yeah, I like her a lot!"

"Then why don't you be a furball and tell her that!"

"Because she probably doesn't feel the same way."

"Pfft. Give me a break, Burnfang. I see the way you two look at each other. Oh, look, your getting that dreamy stare in your eyes again."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Shut up."

"So help me I will go and get Dewfall right now-"

"No, don't!"

"Maybe you don't really like her..."

"Are you kidding? I love her with all my heart!"

Dewfall felt a smile grow on her face, and she immediately ran to her friends. "Hey, guys! My good old pals!" She exclaimed casually, looking at Burnfang straight in the eye teasingly.

Burnfang's ears lowered, and his eyes grew wide with fear and embarrassment. "Uh, hi Dewfall-"

"Oh, hey Dewfall!" Ripplesong purred, blinking at her several times. "So nice of you to stop by at this time! Hey, Burnfang, didn't you want to say something to Dewfall?"

Burnfang's pelt spiked, and he shot his sister a glare. "Don't you want to say something to Bouncespirit?"

Ripplesong's eyes widened. "How do you know-"

Dewfall purred with laughter, flicking her tail good-naturedly. "So, Burnfang, what did you want to tell me?"

Burnfang shuffled his paws. "I was going to tell you that..." He looked at Ripplesong.

"Thaaaat the prey over here isn't very tasty, so you should tell Stormfall to keep moving!"

Dewfall tilted her head, already knowing that he was lying. "Oh, really?" She scoffed, her eyes glinted with affection. "Is that really what you were talking about?"

Burnfang looked away, clearly embarrassed. "Yup. That's what we were-"

"No, it wasn't what we were talking about," Ripplesong interrupted, shooting Dewfall a knowing look. She smiled at Burnfang innocently. "By the end of today, you'd better come back to me with a smile on your face," she murmured, and then ran off to Skyrunner.

Burnfang twitched his ears continuously. "What an idiot," he muttered, lowering his gaze. "Should've known to not tell her anything. Should've told Moonpaw instead."

"Tell her what?" Dewfall pressed, smiling mischievously.

Burnfang shrugged, his eyes full of anxiety. "Nothing."

Dewfall shrugged back. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll go then!" She looked at him pointedly, and he twitched his whiskers, amused.

"No, stay," he meowed, locking his gaze into her eyes again. "I'll be bored if you leave, anyway."

Dewfall realized that they were approaching a cliff. "Careful, there's a cliff on our right."

Burnfang shuddered. "Cliffs are a weakness of mine. Just imagine if you fell off one.."

Dewfall hissed with abrupt fear at the thought of falling off a cliff for an endless amount of time, only to be met by death. "I don't wanna imagine that."

Burnfang curved his tail protectively around Dewfall. "Neither do I." Dewfall felt the warmth of knowing that Burnfang was there to protect her enter her chest. She looked at him and felt love visibly gleam in her eyes. Burnfang smiled warmly.

"Dewfall, do you wanna know something?" He meowed, stopping and sitting directly in front of her. Dewfall sat down.

"Sure," she replied, smiling back at him.

"Dewfall, your an amazing cat, and I've said it a lot. But after everything we've been through, I'm not sure how you could even become more amazing, beautiful, strong-willed, kindhearted, and all these other things. And I love you with all my heart." His gaze met hers, and all the love in his eyes couldn't be captured in words. "Dewfall, will you be my ma-"

"The cliff! Parts of the terrain are falling along with it!" A cat screeched, and Dewfall, alarmed, turned to see that the ground near the cliff was falling. She looked at Burnfang for a moment, desperately wanting to hear the rest, but she turned and ran to her Clan. She heard Burnfang following.

"Everyone back away! No cat shall be lost!" Duststar's voice rung across the cats. "Go to your left! Don't leave anyone behind!"

Dewfall watched as the Clan backed away from the cliff, and she looked to see three cats, unable to flee from the falling ground beneath their paws. She spotted Spiderfire, Bouncespirit, and the other cat was too far. She ran to Spiderfire, and Burnfang ran to Bouncespirit.

"Spiderfire, hold on to my tail!" Dewfall hissed, and Spiderfire obeyed, her legs trembling. Dewfall slowly got her up to steady grounds. Spiderfire murmured thanks before running after the Clan. Bouncespirit was following her, running as fast as his paws could take him.

Dewfall looked for the other cat and saw a single paw hanging on to the top of the cliff. She ran to it, and to her horror, she realized who it was.

"Frosteddew!" She screeched, pain and fear and terror and all the bad things she could think of bundling up in her mind. "It's okay, I'll save you!"

Frosteddew's mew couldn't be heard through the sound of falling rocks. A single claw was hooked on to the terrain. "Grab onto me," Dewfall pleaded, giving him her paw. Frosteddew didn't reply.

Dewfall bit into his paw softly, trying to drag him up, but he was too heavy. Burnfang, close behind her, tried to stop her.

"Dewfall, don't! If you try, you'll fall down with him as well! The Clan can't risk you dying!"

Dewfall hissed. "I can't risk my father dying, either! He's all I have left!"

But as she hissed, her jaws opened, and the paw was let go. The world froze for a single moment, but Frosteddew was the only cat moving, his jaws opened in a screech of terror.

And then the world resumed, and he fell.


	12. Chapter 11:

**Yes, I now it's been awhile.**

 **Yes, I know this chapter is short.**

 **Yes, I know I used the wrong 'know' in the first sentence.**

 **BUT THIS CHAPTER REVEALS A LOT AND PERHAPS ENDS A RELATIONSHIP.**

 **Who KNOWS!**

 **Well, you will know when you read this chapter :D**

Chapter 11:

"No!" Dewfall screamed, an internal feeling of torture swarming into her body. Her legs gave in as she heard a loud thump echo to the top of the cliff. Dewfall immediately felt tears running down her cheeks, and she looked down, desperately trying to find her father. "Frosteddew!" She shrieked, her voice echoing. "Don't worry! I-I'll get you! I'll find a way! I promise!" Though deep inside she knew there was nothing she could do. Nothing at all. She sat there, bowing her head, tears flowing down from her eyes to her paws. Her whole family was gone.

"Dewfall..." Burnfang's voice sounded from behind her, though it was blurred. "We have to go back to camp. We... We can't do anything. I'm sorry." His voice was somber and compassionate, though Dewfall was lost in her own world. Feelings of pain drifted into her again.

Because of you, Dawnpetal died.

It is your fault Frosteddew is dead.

You are the cause of Moonpaw's leg being crippled.

You made Sunheart get captured.

You will never succeed.

You will not complete the prophecy.

You will fail.

You will die.

"Dewfall!" A whimper broke her trance. She turned, her whole body empty. Her parents were dead. The cats who had raised her, cared for her, loved her...

Tears formed in Dewfall's eyes again. She didn't even realize it was Burnfang who was trying to help her up.

"Dewfall, we are going to get separated with the Clan! Please come! There's nothing we can do!" He hissed, his eyes round with desperation. "I'm really sorry about your parents, okay? But right now, we have to get back to the Clan!"

A spark of anger ripped through Dewfall's heart. Burnfang didn't even care that her father had just fell to his death before her eyes! "Burnfang," she snarled, rising herself to her full height, "Imagine if Russetbreeze just died in front of you. Would you go back to your Clan without even doing anything whatsoever?"

Burnfang flicked his tail. "Dewfall, I'd bury him, but Frosteddew is all the way down-"

"No!" She screeched, stomping her paw to the ground, making more rocks fall. "You wouldn't go back to your Clan! You'd bury him! You'd grief for him! You wouldn't just go back to your Clan when your father died!"

Burnfang's pelt pricked. "I'd also go back to see Skyrunner, Ripplesong, Moonpaw..."

Dewfall felt her eyes darken, and her tail dropped to the floor. "Does it look like I have anyone to go back to? Dawnpetal is dead. I've never had any siblings. There is no one else, Burnfang. No one at all."

Burnfang's eyes flashed with hurt, but it was mixed with love. "Dewfall, your never alone. You'll always have me."

Dewfall felt her whole body shake with pain. It wasn't right. "Burnfang, I really am sorry, but... but I don't think we are going to work out." She closed her eyes, feeling such strong grief surge through her.

"What do you mean?" Burnfang's voice trembled.

"We always fight, we always disagree, and... we've never really had anything, have we?"

Burnfang's legs shook. "I thought we did," he whispered. "I thought you loved me as much as I loved you."

Dewfall looked straight into his eyes, pushing away all the love that she felt for him. "I did. And I still do. But it won't ever work out, Burnfang. We isn't a possibility." She felt her eyes glisten with tears. "I'm sorry, Burnfang," she breathed, meeting his gaze once more. "I... I really do love you, but I'm just... I'm just not the cat for you. I don't want to see you die."

It was as though all the color and emotion in Burnfang's face had dissolved into nothing. His golden eyes faded and glistened with pain. And tears. She had never seen Burnfang cry until now. It made ripples of grief dissolve into her pelt, smashing into her heart.

"Your making a mistake, Dewfall." His voice shook. "You are the right cat for me. I'd never pick anyone other than you. I swear to StarClan, Dewfall. Please. Don't do this."

Dewfall turned, her heart racing with grief and misery and pain. Why was she doing this? Because it's the right thing to do. He'll thank me later. I'm doing him a favor by not letting him be with me. Who knows, maybe he'll die because he's near me.

It all hit Dewfall with a sharp pang. The cats she knew and loved died because she was related to them. And if she mated Burnfang, it would mean that he would die as well.

"I'm doing this for your life," Dewfall murmured. "I love you with all my heart, but I would never want to see you die."

Burnfang's eyes glistened with hope. "I'd die for you in a heartbeat. I just want you to be with me. Please, Dewfall. We could do everything together."

Dewfall shook her head and ran from him. "No," her voice echoed behind her. "I'm sorry."

The sun set, and Frosteddew's death story had traveled around all of camp by now. Duststar had said his wishes to him, and Dewfall had cried again. She had lost everyone she loved, and there was no bringing them back.

But when Burnfang had entered camp, a dead silence had risen over the Clan. His whole face was just empty; no feelings at all. He had gone into a den the Clan had made and he didn't come out. Cats had looked at Dewfall pointedly and started asking questions.

"Hey, Dewfall, what's up with Burnfang?"

"Yeah, what's got him so... down?"

"And why'd he come back so late?"

Dewfall had snapped at them. "Why should I know?" She had hissed.

Ripplesong had padded up to her. "Because it was clear that both of you liked each other. I'd even use the word love."

Cats nodded in agreement, and grief and anger rose in Dewfall. "Well, guess what?" She snarled. "It's over. We don't have any connection at all. Poof. Done. Gone. Nothing. We. Are. Done."

They had all gone silent again. And now Dewfall was sitting next to a lake by herself. Normally, she would've been accompanied by Burnfang, his flaming red pelt providing warmth, his golden eyes shining in the reflection of the water, his tail twining with hers lovingly.

But now, she sat, watching her face in the reflection.

Alone.

"I did it for the best," she murmured to herself. "I would never want Burnfang dying. So I just can't be with him. Or anyone. I'm doing this for the remaining cats I love."

"You made a promise," a growl sounded behind her. Dewfall turned, pelt spiked, to see Gingergaze. "You made a promise to protect your Clan even if you lose everything."

Dewfall hissed. "Isn't that what I'm doing right now? Because of my loyalty to my Clan, I'm putting it first instead of Burnfang."

Gingergaze whisked his faded tail. "Just because you made a promise doesn't mean you can't have fun or love."

Dewfall felt her pelt smoothen. "But every cat I love dies in time. Dawnpetal, then Frosteddew, and don't forget Sunheart... I would never want Burnfang dying or being captured like them. And it only happens when I'm there."

Gingergaze's body faded. "What if the cause of death isn't because of what you think it is..."

Dewfall blinked, and for an instant, it felt as though a weight had lifted off her shoulders. But it came back. "What does he even mean by that..." She murmured to herself. "Of course I'm the cause! Who else could it possibly be?"

She padded back to camp warily, the thought of Gingergaze's words in her mind. "He's just trying to reassure me," she muttered. "It's not as though there's someone behind all of it. It's just me, because my presence equals death."

She saw a flash of white, which caught her attention. She entered camp and realized it was Snowkit. She smiled inwardly. "Hi, Snowkit."

Snowkit smiled back mischievously. "Hi, Dewf-" His voice was caught off as a long, thin leaf caught his attention. "Woah! Wait till I show Palekit this lea-"

The long leaf attacked Snowkit. Dewfall gasped, realizing it was a snake. She jumped, sinking her jaws into the body of the snake, its sour taste flowing into her mouth. She shook it off Snowkit and killed it, biting furiously. She looked at Snowkit, who was laying on the floor, crying in pain.

Cats started gathering around. Dewfall bounded forward, looking at Snowkit's neck. A deep, venomous bite sank into the pure white fur, red blood surrounding it. "Wolfscar!" She screeched, panic rushing through her heart.

Wolfscar looked at Snowkit, and a flash of horror gleamed in his eyes. "It's a poisonous bite."

Graytail and Dustcloud hissed with terror. "Then you better save him!" Graytail snapped, giving Snowkit long, soothing licks. Spiritkit and Palekit sat next to Dustcloud, fear sparking in their gazes.

Dewfall felt her heart sink as Snowkit was taken to Wolfscar's Den. "And Snowkit's gonna die because I was there," she breathed to herself, tears forming in her eyes. There was no excuse now. She was clearly killing her Clan one by one.

"Maybe it'd be better if I left," she whispered. "That way I couldn't injure anyone."

Gingergaze's hiss sounded loudly in her ear. "Your loyalty to your Clan in stronger! They need you!"

"No, they don't!" Dewfall snapped. "I won't be helping by killing everyone!"

"But your not!" Gingergaze hissed back, his faded outline walking out of camp. Dewfall ran after him.

"Of course I am!" She growled. "In my presence, Dawnpetal, Frosteddew, Sunheart, and Snowkit were killed."

"Snowkit isn't dead, and for all you know, Sunheart could still be alive."

"Shut up, okay? I know I'm causing this. I'm leaving."

"You can't," Gingergaze snarled. "Your Clan will need you more than ever!"

"And why is that?" Dewfall snapped. "Tell me why I'm such an asset to this Clan!"

Gingergaze sat down, shrugging. "Fine."

Two badgers came running into her.

Dewfall felt horror hit her. "Are you crazy?" She snarled, unsheathing her claws and opening her jaws. She leaped at one of them, sinking her teeth into one of them.

Gingergaze's voice was barely audible. "Find out how!"

"How to what?" She screeched, feeling claws drag her down, blood blinding her vision. "I'm going to die, so come here and help!" She crossed both her front legs, keeping her claws unsheathed.

The badgers froze, sitting down.

Dewfall's jaw dropped. She looked at Gingergaze. "Did... did you do that?"

Gingergaze shook his head. "You have a power to stop an animal from fighting. You must concentrate on the animal you want to stop, and then cross both your front legs and keep your claws unsheathed. And if you lose concentration or posture, the animal unfreezes."

Dewfall opened her mouth to respond, but the badgers came into her again. "Concentrate!"

Dewfall crossed her legs and concentrated. The badgers froze.

"Now, once you master this skill, you can actually move your posture and fight them if your still concentrated hard enough. And they'll still be frozen."

Dewfall tried, concentrating hard, and slowly brought herself to a battle position. She took a step forward. The badgers immediately unfroze and attacked. Dewfall came back to her crossing leg position.

"This power will only work if you use it for good. Try hurting one of your Clanmates, and StarClan will take this power away from you."

Dewfall nodded. "I didn't even know I had such a power."

Gingergaze flicked his tail. "With practice comes perfection. Keep practicing when you can, and no other cat will know about your power."

Dewfall nodded again. "Thanks, Gingergaze," she murmured.

Gingergaze nodded, and the badgers dissolved into thin air.

And so did he.

 ** _Yeah, I know._**

 ** _I kinda broke Burnfang.._**

 ** _Sorry..._**

 ** _But I gave Dewfall a power!_**

 ** _Well she had that power for a long time but only just realized it.._**

 ** _Dont worry it'll all make sense soon XD_**

 ** _THX FOR READING! [And thanks to all the people that review. Means a lot :) ]_**


End file.
